buen amante
by Yukiatena
Summary: shuishi , recuerdos del pasado con su mujer y uns shumay y shu hiro
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: " una fría mirada "

Un joven de unos veinticinco años viajaba en un avión con destino a Tokio, era un prestigioso autor de canciones. Sus canciones eran famosas en todo el mundo, llegaban al alma, era como si cada una de sus canciones fueran para alguien especial a pesar de la distancia él pudiera escucharlas, hacia años que no iba a Tokio decidió marcharse después de una ruptura que lo destruyo por completo, dejo a sus amigos, su sueño, todo por ese escritor que deseaba un amante que pudiera satisfacerlo completamente. Él cuando era un niño no podía controlarse, pero con el tiempo había aprendido y con las innumerables mujeres y el hombre con que había estado, nunca se habían quejado de su trato, y dudaba sinceramente que alguien hiciera eso alguna vez, nunca más alguien lo humillaría de esa manera, pero no era el mismo Shuichi de siempre, era tan frío como la noche, tan amargado como el pomelo y tan callado como el mismo silencio. Hablaba lo justo y necesario, ni siquiera para estar con alguien hablaba, solo lo insinuaba y listo la tenía en su cama , pero ya no se llamaba así había cambiado su nombre y teñido su cabello para que nadie lo señalara y se rieran de él y le tuvieran lastima, ahora era Maki Sendo un famoso autor de canciones, si bien es cierto no le pedían autógrafos, todo cantante, productor y manager lo conocía y sabía de su existencia, pero solo los altos ejecutivos conocían su verdadero nombre, el que figuraba en su contrato. Él le haría las canciones a Blak Luke y Nittle Grasper, después de su retirada del grupo Tachi Aisawa era el vocalista de ese grupo, aun sentía resentimiento por la paliza que le dio cuando era más joven, de solo pensar que lo llevaría al estrellato con su música le daba fastidio.

El avión estaba a punto de aterrizar, se preguntaba si aun Hiro estaba enojado con el, eso fue lo más terrible no poder explicarle y que él entendiera sus razones, si se hubiese quedado ya no estaría vivo.

Pisando el suelo de la ciudad de Tokio lo estaba esperando Sakano - san que había sido enviado seguro por Touma. Camino muy serio hasta que llego junto a Sakano con un cigarro prendido, fumaba hacia mucho tiempo, fumar lo tranquilizaba.

señor Sendo es usted -dijo sakano nervioso

Shuichi solo asintio, luego agrego: -vamos quiero ir a descansar

ah sí, claro, tiene un reservación el Hotel Imperial

hablas mucho. Llévame ahí

si, perdone.

Lo esperaba una hermosa limosina negra, un hombre bien vestido le abrió la puerta y tomo sus maletas, Shuichi se sentó sin pronunciar palabra prendiendo otro cigarrillo, Sakano estaba muy nervioso ya que el hombre que iba sentado a su lado era imponente y daba un poco de temor, pero conocía de algún lado esos ojos color violeta, solo que no podía recordar de donde.

Shuichi sintió la mirada de Sakano y retiro la mirada para ver por la ventana, era de noche y corría un poco de brisa, estuvo así durante mucho rato hasta que decidió preguntar:

mañana a que hora tengo que ir a la productora

así claro, como a las diez no es necesario que vaya temprano

a que grupo haré las canciones, no es que me importe mucho pero para saber.

A Blak Luke, a Nittle Grasper y a un grupo nuevo que va salir recién al mercado.

Esta bien.

Y dio un suspiro mientras seguia mirando por la ventana, hasta que se encontró de frente con un pequeño parque que lo lleno de recuerdos, recuerdos que Shuichi intento detener hasta que se dio cuenta que el Hotel estaba al frente de ese parque. Se bajo un hombre abrir la puerta de la limosina pero Shuichi ya había bajado, no era una mujercita para que le abrieran la puerta. Siguió avanzando, Sakano traía las maletas hasta que llego a la recepción.

la habitación del señor Maki Sendo -dijo sakano

aquí tiene las llaves, es la 210 señor

siguió caminado hasta que llego al ascensor -mañana quiero que me compre un auto no quiero andar para todos lados en limosina.

lo que usted diga

ahora no es necesario que entre, puedo hacerlo solo, ¿quiere quedarse conmigo esta noche? -hizo que se pusiera rojo y salió de ahí haciendo una reverencia.

En un departamento, un rubio estaba pegado a su portátil en dos días tenía que entregar su próxima novela y aun no la podía terminar, le faltaba inspiración así es que fue a su refrigerador saco una cerveza y comenzó a beber, tenia un extraño presentimiento… como si algo estuviera a punto de pasar. Comenzó a mirar, su casa estaba en absoluto silencio y aburrido de eso prendió la televisión para ver algo ahí cuando Blak Luke estaba en pantalla, no sabía porque pero sentía que a ese grupo le faltaba algo, ¿que era? no sabia, pero cambio de canal para ver las noticias.

"Acaba de llegar al país el famosisimo autor de canciones que se según se dice, le escribira las canciones a tres grupos de la productora NG".

Eiri vio que tenia el cabello negro y unos lentes que le impedían ver sus ojos, pero algo en él le pareció familiar, y apago la televisión.

No sabía porque, pero hacia días que había empezado a extrañar a Shuichi, pero intentaba que eso no pasara, él mismo lo había corrido, prácticamente lo echo del país, él se fue del país por su propia voluntad se acordó que el recomendó que se fuera de su vida y del país sin ninguna explicación, quiso demostrarle que ya no quería estar con él y lo engaño con uno de sus admiradores casi en los ojos de Shuichi. 

Cuando se quedo solo en su habitación la sentía tan vacía, no había nadie en su cama, no estaba acostumbrado a dormir solo, siempre había alguien ya fuera mujer u hombre pero siempre lo había, odiaba sentirse solo en la cama así que decidió ir a buscar compañía, le daba igual quien, pero antes paso al parque, fumaba un cigarro cuando un papel llego a su mano, era una canción y ahí estaba un muchacho que estaba con los ojos bien abiertos esperando que le devolviera la carta y se sintió como aquel día que lo conoció.

esto es tuyo -él solo asintió aun sorprendido.

es bueno, pero carece de coherencia. Si quieres puedo ayudarte hacerla mejor -nuevamente asintió y comenzó a seguirlo, era tímido pero pronto se soltó y comenzó a preguntar cosas.

Hacia tiempo que no encontraba a alguien que demostrara tener tanta energía, el muchacho parecía un adolescente de unos dieciocho o diecinueve más que eso no tenía. Pronto llegaron al Hotel, apretó el botón del ascensor y seguía pensando si pescar al muchacho que no paraba de hablar, empezaba hacer molesto todo eso, comenzó arrepentirse por haberlo invitado a entrar pero no sabía por que seguía con él. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y el joven entro y se sentó en su sillón, pero se puso nervioso cuando vio la cama que estaba a su lado. Y él se sintió mejor al verle la cara la muchacho y comenzó a escribir la canción no sin antes haberle ofrecido algo de beber al niño.

me llamo Jin Kioto, ¿y tu?

Maki. Y silencio que no voy a poder escribir tu canción es la primera vez que hago una canción gratis.

Escribes canciones que emoción -poniendo ojos de perro que cada vez eran más grandes -nunca había conocido a alguien que hiciera canciones. Soy cantante y mi banda aun no es conocida estamos recién empezando, la productora de NG nos dio su apoyo gracias a su presidente Camh Hiato, él es fantástico.

Espera, pense que el productor de esa productora era Seguchi Touma

Ah, sí claro pero se retiro para seguir con su grupo de música , ya que la productora es de él, gana igual.

Ya veo, va ser más fácil entonces -lo dijo en susurro -ahí la tienes.

Jin comenzó a leerla y prácticamente estaba llorando de la emoción y salto a los brazos de shuichi dejando sorprendido al muchacho, pronto sintió las respiración de él y no supo como, pero lo beso, penso que el muchacho se iba a resistir y saldría corriendo de ahí pero correspondió el beso, comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y acariciarle la espalda aun por encima de la ropa para no asustar al pequeño, el cual sentía que su respiración estaba agitada. Paso una mano por debajo de la blusa de él y llego hasta la nuca con su mano, acariciando al muchacho que estaba entre sus brazos, pronto lo levanto y lo llevo hasta la cama, estaba nervioso, vio como Jin lo miraba asustado

_tranquilo todo va estar bien -esto lo tranquilizo._

Nuevamente lo estaba besando mientras se deshacía de la playera del joven para dejarlo desnudo de la cintura para arriba y jugar con las tetillas. Pronto el muchacho comenzó a dar suspiros pidiendo mas, él ya se había quitado la camisa para hacer mas divertido el apasionado juego.

Jin acariciaba la espalda de su Maki, no sabia porque pero le atrajo desde que lo vio en el parque fumando. Poco a poco le fue bajando la cremallera de los pantalones de Jin, mientras besaba su cuello y sus manos hacían su trabajo abajo, jin estaba en su punto más alto cerraba sus ojos y daba suspiros y quejidos excitantes, eso era todo lo que necesitaba Shuichi para seguir. Bajo lo pantalones sacándoles los zapatos hábilmente, se notaba experiencia en él , y lo dejo solo en ropa interior, era blanca así es que era fácil ver su excitación y su sexo ya erguido, rogando por ser liberado de esa ropa interior tan apretada. Lo dejo un momento así mientras él se quitaba los pantalones quedando igual que él, subió poco a poco por medio de las piernas de él dando pequeños besos, y tomo el elástico del boxer para irlo bajando poco a poco, para disfrutar de la cara de su amante tomo su sexo entre sus manos y lo empezó a mover de arriba hacia abajo besándo la punta del mismo.

Acaba de salir un pequeño liquido, busco algunos algodones, le dio vuelta y comenzó a prepararlo, metió un dedo primero, él quejo suavemente, poco a poco fue cediendo y pudo meter otro dedo en esa cavidad tan estrecha, se quejaba de dolor pero comenzó a besarle la nuca para tranquilizarlo , el muchacho se dejo estar aun que sentía que no aguantaría mucho, el liquido salia cada vez más, se dio cuenta de ello y de una fue metiendo su sexo. Jin soltó un grito de dolor pero esta vez lo abrazo por detrás dejando un poco estático su sexo para que se acostumbra, sabía que era la primera vez, por eso le dolía tanto, pero poco a poco comenzó a moverse primero lentamente metiendo y sacando, poco a poco sus movimientos empezaron a aumentar de velocidad, un ritmo rápido que lleno de placer a Jin, el cual tomo la mano de Shuichi y la puso en su sexo para que lo masturbara mientras el lo penetraba, shuichi empezó a notar participación del muchacho, era producto de la excitación, Jin ya se había corrido en la mano de Shuichi, él aun seguía moviéndose pero sabía que pronto acabaría. Deseaba permanecer otro rato ahí, retraso todo lo que pudo su orgasmo, hasta que no aguanto más y acabo dentro del muchacho que pronto fue liberado.

me voy a dar un baño, vienes conmigo te quieres quedar así -el cual lo seguía un poco adolorido pero tenía una gran sonrisa de un profundo placer.

No sabía a donde iba todo esto quizás sería la ultima vez pero no le importo disfruto mucho de ello.

El agua caía por el cuerpo de ambos suavemente, los dos estaba en silencio dejándose envolver por la situación del momento, aunque Jin comenzó a tararear una canción, le agradaba cantar bajo la lluvia, Shuichi le gustaba la voz del muchacho así que le dejo cantar en su ducha. Pronto salió del baño dejándole una toalla a Jin el cuál aun no se daba cuenta que había abandonado la ducha y se instalo en su portátil haber unas paginas de noticias y otras cosas mientras observa a Jin cambiarse de ropa .

¿a donde vas, esta noche dormirás conmigo así que toma una de esas camisas no me gusta dormir solo

pero nada, si es que sácate la ropa y ponte esa camisa que deje ahí , Jin sintió que era mejor obedecer a Maki se veía imponente empezó a pensar que lo trajo ahí por el simple hecho que no le gustaba dormir solo, se sintió usado y se acostó mirando la ventana y una lagrima salió de sus ojos ni siquiera lo conocía y había comenzado a sufrir pero unas manos lo abrazaron, _no llores por favor, _sintió el calor de ese cuerpo que le pedía que no llorara intento controlarse y se quedo abrazado a ese cuerpo con la luz encendida y así se durmió .

Al despertar vio que a su lado no había nadie, era como si no hubiese estado con alguien, pero sintió un ruido en la puerta y fue abrir hasta que se encontró con uno de los camareros que le traía el desayuno de seguro Maki había pedido para él. Dejo pasar al camarero con el desayuno, el cuál se fue sin pedir propina. Se sentó y comenzó a beber y a comer, tenía mucha hambre y vio que había una nota la cual sentío temor de abrir y leer, pero lo hizo.

"_Gracias por darme una noche_

_Maki Sendo"._

Al solo nombrar y pronunciar su nombre sentía que su cuerpo ardía, había tenido la mejor noche de su vida , leyo y leyo aquel mensaje haber si tenía algo oculto pero todo era demasiado claro, quería otra noche no podía separarse de él, ni si quiera lo conocía y ya quería estar así para siempre con él, era tan frio pero al mismo tiempo tenía un gran corazón y una profunda tristeza en el alma Comenzó a reírse escandalosamente prometiéndose que el curaría esas heridas y saltaba y corría por toda la habitación y se vistió dejando todo muy cerrado y se fue de ahí, tenía que ir a ensayar.

En la oficina del presidente de la productora Shuichi leía su contrato, en seis meses tenía que entregar las canciones de tres grupos para el próximo disco, ambos los sacaban al mismo tiempo era una competencia dura y todos quería ser los mejores . Camh estaba sorprendido, ese hombre lo tenía muy angustiado, no había ninguna tipo de emoción en el rostro, era como si no le gustara, pero saco una lapicera de su bolsillo y firmo el contrato y salió de la oficina moviendo la mano en señal de despedida, le cargaba la gente tan excéntrica, cuando vio a Hiro intento acercarse pero tenía miedo de que estuviera enojado con él pero decidió hacerlo de una vez por todas.

Hola nakano – san -el cual miro haber quien era, al principio no supo quien lo saludaba pero vio esos ojos violetas y supo de inmediato quien era .

Shuichi -sin más lo abrazo lo quedo parado a Shuishi intento abrazarlo pero esa acción no salió de parte de él y le invito a tomar un café para conversar, Hiro sintió el cambio de su amigo no esta riendo ni diciendo idioteces.

Acepto -y se fueron conversando , más bien un monologo de Hiroshi , Shuichi solo asentía, a la entrada se encontraron con Nittle Grasper y Sakuma – san disfrazado de kumagoro , lo encontró gracioso pero nuevamente no esforzó sonrisa alguna y siguió caminado no había razón para reír.

Hiroshi empezó a sentirse mal, debió haberse ido con él cuando se lo pidió y haberlo ayudado a salir de esa depresión pero fue egoísta por primera vez penso en él y su amigo cayo en el mismísimo infierno, nunca pudo salir de ahí y ahora estaba delante de un desconocido que debía aprender a conocer desde ahora en adelante se esforzaría por regresarlo , Hiroshi se subió en el auto de Shuichi, tenía el suyo era ilógico que fueran en autos distintos, se percato que no había radio, fue un requisito que le pidió a Sakano –san no le gustaba escuchar música, escribía canciones pero no gustaba escucharla .

Cuéntame, ¿como lo pasaste en New Cork, Shuichi?

bien, trabajando. Ahora soy autor de canciones en eso trabajo en NG, voy a hacer las canciones de tu grupo y Nittle Grasper y uno nuevo que esta recién empezando .

que bien , pero ya no cantas

no, ya no hago eso , prefiero escribir es muy estresante cantar no estoy de humor para eso

tanto te destruyo -pero llegaron a la cafetería y no respondió esa pregunta .

No era necesario con solo verlo se podía apreciar los estragos que había hecho en shuichi, una persona alegre se había convertido en un Yuki dos. Decidió no nombrarlo más y comenzó a contarle tosa su vida con Ayaka-san, se había casado y quizás pronto tuviera un hijo era su mayor deseo.

El miraba a Hiro, definitivamente a el la vida le sonreía, estuvo bien , era mejor que se quedara, el tenía que vivir su propio infierno solo, infierno que aun llevaba en cuerpo, corazón y alma. Era como si todo eso lo hubiese perdido el día que lo dejo, el dia que lo hecho de su vida . Esta vez no quiso luchar, consideraba que había hecho todo lo posible para estar con él y no le importo de ninguna manera .

te felicito Hiro , que seas muy feliz con Ayaka – san

gracias amigo, ¿y tu tienes pareja?

no, pero no estoy solo, es extraño siempre estoy acompañado por alguien. en eso no me puedo quejar en estos cinco años, los tres ultimos me rodeado de bellas mujeres y hombres muy atractivos pero ninguno de ellos me ha llegado, así que los abandono antes de comenzar a lastimarlos.

ya veo, algún día volverás a llenar tu corazón

si claro -lo dijo fríamente , hasta el café se congelaba en las manos de shuichi , su frialdad y la falta de expresión en sus ojos comenzaban a desesperar a Hiro. -Vamos

si claro.

Yuki se había ido a juntar con su editora que no dejaba de molestarlo justo un día antes de entregar su novela tenía que ver a su tonta editora, estaba fastidiado, solo por que una noche durmió con él, se creía con el derecho de llamarlo a toda hora, parecía su amante aunque le aclaro que solo fue esa noche y no se volvería repetir, pero algo en la cabeza de ella no andaba bien ... espero cinco minutos y ahí estaba atrasada y roja como tomate le gustaba ver eso en las mujeres... bla, bla.bla, bla se levanto y la dejo sola tomando café dejando su dinero ahí .

Sintió que una moto se acercaba, le pareció conocida esa moto, se pregunto que quería. Hacia años que no venia a reclamarle nada, acaso sabía algo su Shuichi, su shuichi… ¿desde cuando había pasado hacer suyo?

maldito, él esta en Japón lo destruiste como todo lo que cae en tus manos

¿de que hablas? ¿a quien destruíras? cálmate -aunque sabía la respuesta

a Shuichi , él ya no es el mismo es como tu, serio, frío, indiferente. No le importa nada, no sonríe, ni siquiera expresa emoción, nada. Es un muerto viviente -las lagrimas caían por el rostro de Hiro, sentía el dolor de su amigo -te entregue a alguien que le gustaba vivir, que sonreía, que decía y cometía idioteces, ahora me devolviste a un suicida que no le importa caminar en medio de la calle con todos los autos a su alrededor.

Esta vez Yuki estaba preocupado, no se sintió indiferente por las lagrimas, sentía una miseria en su corazón. Tenía que ver si era verdad que había hecho todo eso y tomo su auto sin preguntar nada salió de ahí desconcertado y angustiado... Shuichi ¿que te hice? ...

**CONTINUARA... **


	2. el ascensor

Capitulo 2 " el ascensor"

Shuishi estaba en su estudio haciendo un canciones o intentaba hacerlo pero no podía, la inspiración necesaria no llegaba estaba a punto de usar su ultimo recurso , y eso era una foto de Eiri , pero no serviría ya que las canciones que hacia para él nunca las entregaba esas eran solo para él, y solo el las podía cantar cuando se animara hacerlo , en tanto tiempo no pudo olvidarse de él aunque no lo niega fue feliz por un tiempo hasta que vino la ansiada desgracia y de nuevo le enseño que amar era malo. Y decidió no hacerlo nunca más por eso se comportaba así para que nadie se enamora de él solo pudieran sentía placer con él, estuvo así pero decidió salir a dar una vuelta para ver si recuperaba la inspiración .

Yuki venía entrando a la productora hacia años que no entraba por ahí ni siquiera a saludar a su amigo Touma , el iba siempre a su casa no era necesario , ir haberlo era como una mosca pegada en la nariz, pro en ese momento necesitaba saber si Shuishi estaba en NG , sabía donde tenía que llegar al estudio de NG, era ahí donde estaba casi la mayor parte del tiempo ensayando con su grupito de música , cuando llego toco la puerta .

Entre la puerta esta abierta lo invita a entrar Kumagoro ,

ah el loco del conejo dijo Yuki , esta Touma –san aquí

Hola Eiri –san, que pasa tu nunca me vienes haber

Vamos afuera necesito hacerte una pregunta

Si claro , vamos

¿El esta aquí? Prácticamente incomodo por la pregunta

quien, no se que hablas se más especifico

me refiero a Shuishi , me dijeron que trabaja aquí quería comprovarlo contigo

a no se pero vamos averiguarlo de inmediato

a Touma , kumagoro igual va .

En la oficina del precidente estaba muy impresionado por el sujeto que hace unos minutos estuvo ahí , eran tan atractivo pero tan extraño un sujeto muy extraño para su gusto pero su nombre lo habia escuchado antes no se podía acordar de donde y comenzo a mirar algunas fotografias de los más grande grupos que habia lanzado la productora y ahí estaba sus ojos , pertenecia al desaparecido grupo que hacía cnco años encanto a miles de jovencita aunque ahora sus integrantes estaban trabajando para NG, igual formaron un nuevo grupo peor ya no era lo mismo , la principal parte ya no estaba y no volvieron a llenar los concierto y el cd estaba por debajo del Diez.

Adelante, ah es usted señor Segushi- san

hola Camh , qusiera saber sobre las ultima contrataciones

si claro solo hay una , hace unos minutos el recomendado por usted , un tuipo muy extraño , su nombre es shuishi shinndo , pero usa un seudónimo de Maki Sendo

demonios (penso Touma) esta bien vamos a buscarlo tiene que estar en el estudio

Todos salieron de la oficina incluyendo al presidente que queria volver a verlo una vez más a esos ojos violetas que lo cautivaron cuando entro a la oficina. Sorprendentemente en el camino se le unieron Hiro, Seguro y Tachi, todos querian ver a Shuichi por distintas razones. Ajeno a esto shuichi estaba en uno de los pasillos sentado en un sillón pensando o tratando de crear una canción, se sentía frustrado por no poder crear una canción, mientras estaba en eso alguien salta a sus brazos y le grita maki, maki, maki¡¡¡¡¡ dandole un beso sorpresivo eso lo ven todos los que lo andaban buscando, el beso fue correspondido por shuichi, el todavia no se daba cuenta y comenzo a jugar con el cabello de Jin. Pero la respiración comenzo a faltarle y se separaron lentamente, Jin se sento a su lado demasiado cerca para el gusto de shuichi.

No me gusto lo que me hiciste

que exactamente no te gusto para compenzartelo (todos los que estaban escuchando quedaron lelos)

Jin estaba ruborizado hasta la nariz, no me referia a eso estuviste fantastico, me refería a que me dejaste solito

Estabas dormido y yo quería irme, no quize despertarte ¿te gusto el dasayuno?

Si estuvo esquiizito, en eso una tos los interrumpio

Demonios- dice shuichi cuantos habran escuchado

Shuichi y Jin se levantan del sillón y miran hacia su costado, había muchas personas demasiadas para el gusto de shuichi pero para shuichi no había nadie solo unos ojos dorados que lo miraban friamente el corazón le latía y los pies estaban pegados al suelo no podía moverlos, en ese momento deseaba que alguien le tirarar un balde con agua fria.

No se porque me aferro a amarte todavía 

_No se porque te quiero con esta fe prohibida_

_Es más que una obsesión quererte noche y día_

_Sera mi corazón adicto a tu vida_

_Porque cierro los ojos y apuesto mi silencio_

_Pero no te das cuenta este dolor secreto_

_Amor vivo muriendo de amor_

_Te busco en un abrazo en una ilusión _

_Amor vivo muriendo de amor_

_Destruyes en pedazos mi corazón_

_Cuando veo tu olvido me siento perdido_

_Con los brazos abiertos me clavo a tu cuerpo_

_Me cierro en los recuerdos y no tengo salida_

_Sera mi corazón adicto a tu vida_

Shuichi donde te habias metido dijo Hiro, veo que estas ocupado haciendole cosas raras con el rostro

- Shuichi :(ni siquiera se ruborizó) nada de importancia, me tengo que ir. Acompáñame Jin

Shuichi caminaba por el pasillo, su mente estaba a kilómetros de ahí y una vocecita molesta no lo dejaba pensar para su suerte Jin fue llamado por su grupo de trabajo tenia que ensayar, fue caminando lentamente hasta el ascensor estaba en el piso treinta ,dentro del ascensor apretó el botón para que el ascensor llegara al piso treinta, cuando llego la puerta se abrió y entro sin mirar quien estaba adentro , no vio a la persona hasta que ya era demasiado tarde para salir del ascensor.

hola Shuishi como estas , tanto tiempo

sintió que el cuerpo se paralizo - bien y usted

no es necesario que me trates de usted

Eiri noto que , Shuishi se quería escapar de ahí miraba insistentemente el ascensor en cualquier momento apretaria el boton para detener el ascensor , pero sabia que no lo haria , el ascensor hizo un sonido extraño y se quedo parado , (_lo sentimos pero el ascensor esta fuera de servicio espere que será arreglado._ )

demonios, dijo estas cosas me pasan a mi no más tenía que ser justo cuando yo estoy aquí dentro.

creo que estaremos mucho tiempo aquí

así me estoy dando cuenta

El silencio se empezaba a ser incomodo , Shuishi estaba cansado así es que decidió sentarse, metió la mano al bolsillo y saco una cajetilla de cigarros americana , le ofreció a Yuki encendió el su cigarro y le paso el encendedor a yuki aunque sabía que él tenía uno , siempre andaba con uno a menos que haya dejado de fumar pero eso era improbable, por que acepto su cigarro estuvieron fumando dejando las cenizas en el suelo hasta que se quedo solo la colilla del cigarro que fue apagada en el piso del ascensor , Shuishi sintió que Yuki de un momento a otro esta demasiado cerca de él intento correrse pero estaba atrapado con la pared, luego un poco nervioso se iba a parar pero Yuki lo atrapo y lo sentó a su lado prácticamente violentamente aunque no cayo en el ascensor si no en su falda la posición ya de por si era incomodo pero lo peor fue que le dio un beso , el beso fue correspondido aunque al principio se intento resistir pero no pudo como siempre, al ascensor fue abierto lo miraban Touma , Hiro y Saakuma los tres estaban muy sorprendidos nadie esperaba esto , cuando se dieron cuenta Shuishi se levanto , se arreglo la ropa y salió del ascensor como si nada hubiese pasado, dejando a Yuki muy sorprendido esperaba que intentara dar un estúpida explicación pero solo se fue en dirección a la puerta .

detente dijo Segushi- san nos debes un explicación

Shuishi se devolvió – Celoso Touma san, si quieres a ti tan bién te puedo besar o prefieres que lo haga Yuki .

Touma estaba visiblemente enrojecido. – Yo solo quería

se muy bien lo que querías pero estoy ocupado nos vemos luego Touma – kun ... Todos incluso Yuki quedaron con la boca abierta la familiaridad en que Shuishi y Touma se trataban era muy familiar...

**continuara... **


	3. los recuerdos de shuishi

Capitulo3 " recuerdos del pasado de shuishi" 

Nota: en este capitulo encontrara, bastante lemon , violación , sadomasoquismo , muerte , suicidio , bien para que entiendan la actitud de shuishi...

Shuishi a penas pudo abrir la puerta de su departamento hacia una semana que se había cambiado aun no le daba la dirección a nadie y se había alejado un poco de Jin no estaba de humor para estar con ese enano como le llamaba no podía sacar ese beso de sus labios era como si no pudiera olvidar esos labios fríos, pero cálidos besos que aun estaban en su inconsciente pero no quería recordar no quería aun lo lastimaba mucho , por culpa de eso tuvo que dejar todo sus sueños , todo lo que el deseaba y perdió lo más hermoso sus ganas de vivir fue hacia su alcoba, hasta su velador ahí había unas pastillas que se las receto su siquiatra para dormir por muchas horas eso era lo que quería descansar y borrarse por unas horas se tomo , una pastilla y se acostó a dormir , eran pastillas al instante pero lejos de descansar fue para peor comenzó a soñar todo su pasado.

Flash Back 

Shuishi estaba en el baño arreglándose para ir a trabajar aun le quedaba un poco de tiempo antes de que K lo viniera a buscar con su magnum era mejor apurase ya que Yuki lo dejaba dormir en el sofa aunque tenía su propia habitación a yuki le gustaba torturarlo, para que aprendiera a cumplir con su deber como el lo hacia y esa noche había sido la peor de toda su vida , ya que hacia mucho frío en el sofá, por eso se levanto temprano no aguanto ni un minuto más estar acostado en ese sofá traidor como le llamaba Shuishi cada vez que tenía que dormir ahí .

Yuki sigues enojado conmigo

si, quiero que te vayas de mi departamento ya no te aguanto más y esto es definitivo

pero Yuki con lagrimas en los ojos, prometo que no va volver a suceder lo juro aferrándose al cuerpo de Yuki

si claro siempre prometes lo mismo desde que llegaste , que mi casa parece el paseo municipal , se pasea hasta el loco del conejo , no lo aguanto más tienes un dia para sacar tus cosas de aquí , dejo a Shuishi tirado en el suelo Yuki se fue cerrando la puerta. Por alguna razón sentía que el corazón se le estaba desgarrando en mil pedazos pero no sabía por que se sentía de esa forma .

Shuishi no aguanto y comenzó a seguirlo debía haber una razón para que cambiara de un momento a otro , lo siguió por muchas partes en un taxi Yuki entro a una cafetería en donde lo estaba esperando un hombre muy atractivo , solo entro un momento ya que solo lo fue a recoger , lo subió a su auto y se fue , el lo siguió de cerca en el mismo taxi, hasta que llegaron a un Hotel muy lujoso , yuki jamás lo había traído aun lugar así , tenía que bajarse si no , pero penso algo mucho mejor .

Disculpe señor podría pedirle un favor el le pagare podría ir a dentro y averiguar en que habitación entra el chico rubio que se estaba bajando del auto .

si claro pero de cuanto estamos hablando , después le digo que no va alcanzar a escuchar , la habitación rápido que están entrando.

El taxista llego justo a tiempo cuando le estaban dando la habitación y el piso en que estaba , era la habitación 510 piso cuarto espero que se subieran al ascensor para irse avisar al chico que lo esperaba impaciente, tanto así que ya no le quedaban uñas sentía que el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos , pero esta vez iba a llegar al final debía saberlo y verlo con sus propios ojos , cuando llego el taxista y le confirmo sus sospecha le pidió que no se fuera que ya regresaba y que tuviera el motor prendido, así lo hizo el taxista .

Shuishi sin siquiera ir a recepcionista entro como uno mas de los clientes del hotel subió al ascensor marco el piso cuarto , espero pacientemente como si quisiera que los números no llegaran ya estaba así , la puerta del ascensor se abrió y el salió buscando la habitación 510 . recorrió un pasillo completo hasta que estuvo frente a frente a esa habitación en la manilla de la puerta había un cartón que decía no molestar era bien sabido lo que pasaba cuando la gente ponía ese cartón en la manilla de la puerta pero para él no le importo abrió la puerta para su suerte la dejaron sin pestillo así que pudo entrar fácilmente, lo que vio no le gusto nada , había ropa regada por todo el piso era como si no podían aguantar y más y se la sacaban caminado hacia la habitación en una silla estaba el boxer de Yuki que el mismo le había regalado para su santo el siempre le hacia regalos , empezó a escuchar sonidos extraños que provenían de la habitación era gemidos de placer de yuki como nunca escucha salir de sus labios cuando estaba con él.

Abrió suavemente la puerta para ver si era verdad y no era producto de su imaginación , pero lo que vio lo dejo impactado un hombre desconocido para él lo penetraba fuertemente las embestidas eran tan fuertes y excitantes que yuki no podía dejar de gritar pidiendo que fuera más fuerte , vio como el cuerpo de su Yuki era tocado por otras manos que no eran de las de él pero por alguna extraña razón las lagrimas no salían le dolía mucho el corazón demasiado, sentía que sus piernas no podían salir de ahí y mucho menos hablar para detener tal profanación al cuerpo de Yuki , el hombre estaba disfrutándolo demasiado igual que yuki que estaba agarrado a sus nalgas , frecuentemente Yuki le tiraba el cabello hacia atrás al hombre para tener mejor contacto .

Eiri – san creo que tenemos visitas aun penetrándolo , te gustaría jugar niño con nosotros pero el no se movía estaba quieto ahí .

vete de aquí , aun no terminas conmigo deja al muchacho en paz todavía no acabo

tranquilo eiri , ya voy el hombre se acercaba más al niño lo miraba en forma lujuriosa, que esto va ser más divertido.

¿por qué? ¿ toschte ?( lo puse en japonés?

¿por qué? Eres muy mal amante y pésimo en la cama.

El hombre ya tenía agarrado el cuerpo de Shuishi pero de un manotazo lo alejo con toda su fuerza y salió corriendo de ahí cerrando la puerta, bajo por la escaleras no quiso esperas el ascensor , llego al primer piso muy cansado pero no le importo , se subió al taxi y le pido que lo llevara a la casa de Hiro sería la ultima vez que iba a ese lugar quería despedirse lo penso mientras iba en el taxi que era lo mejor.

Fin del Flash Back 

Shuishi se movía en la cama no podía dormir tranquilo su cuerpo sudaba y milagrosamente una lagrima que no derramo en cinco años cayo de su mejilla, nuevamente sintió que su mente viajaba por el tiempo .

Flash Back 

Shuishi llevaba una año en los Estados Unidos , el era el productor estrella de la productora Sony Music , había hecho a muchos artistas famoso en tal solo un año con sus canciones y los disco se vendían como pan caliente , se hacia llamar Maki Sendo , la farándula sabía poco de él y casi nunca salía en las revistas del espectáculo ya que no le gustaba llamar demasiado la atención del publico en general , caminaba como todos los días por un pasillo antes de llegar al ascensor en ese día justo no había nadie ya que era muy temprano y el guardia había empezado hacer el recorrido por los pasillos, cuando sintió que alguien le pegaba por atrás , cayo al piso inconsciente.

Cuando logro recuperarse , vio que estaba acostado y desnudo en una cama sintió lo peor , estaba amarrado de manos y de pie a la cabeza las pierna bien abierta, miro alrededor y un hombre lo miraba era él amante de Yuki que hacía el aquí acaso Yuki lo mando para buscarlo eso era imposible que demonios pasaba , su boca estaba con una cinta adhesiva que fue sacada violentamente por ese hombre haciendo que gritara.

puedes gritar todo lo que quiera en realidad me gustan que griten mis amantes no se si te acordaras de mi , estamos en una cabaña muy aislada de la ciudad , la siguiente casa esta a kilómetros de aquí .

¿por qué haces esto ?¿que te hice?

Tu hacerme algo a mi nada en realidad, es que te deseo desde que te vi en la puerta y desde entonces que he querido hacerte mío y se que por la buenas no se va poder así es que será por las malas.

No me has daño

Tranquilo, que solo sentirás placer.

Shuishi miraba horrorizado como ese hombre se sacaba ropa poco a poco quedando completamente desnudo , sintió como la cama se hundió cuando le se subió a la cama , el quería recorrer su cuerpo antes de hacer cualquier cosa pero su lujuria y hacer que shu-shan como lo empezó a llamar estuviera excitado igual que comenzó a masturvarlo shuishi pedía de favor que lo dejara tranquilo que no le diría a nadie, pero el no quería para como vio que ya lo tenía sacos sus manos de donde la tenía y con un dedo empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de shu-shan desde el cuello hasta el bajo vientre, después hizo lo mismo con la lengua , shuishi pedía auxilio pero sabia que era inútil si era verdad lo que decía que no había nadie , sintió como metía los dedos dentro de su entrada eran dos , pero luego fueron en tres le causo mucho dolo a Shuishi , para la suerte de él si se le puede llamar así el hombre puso un lubricante en la entrada de Shu-shna para que estuviera preparado y al igual que disfrutar de esto, tan hermoso que le estaba pasando , ya estaba adentro y se movía , fuertemente comenzó así estaba demasiado exitado , shuishi se aburrió y no grito solo se quedo ahí mirando y observando lo que ese sujeto le hacia a su cuerpo , lo que le llamo la atención era una maleta metálica que estaba en una silla sintió mucho miedo no era una maleta de muda, algo andaba mal con esa maleta, Nate así se llamaba el , se dio cuenta , a dejo a Shuishi y fue por ella, camino lentamente para prolongar el momento fue poco a poco sacando lo que había ahí , Shuishi estaba horrorizado eran objeto de sadomasoquismo. Se vistio con una ropa que había Ahí y saco un latigo...( hola no quise escribir lo que seguía ya que es muy fuerte ) .

Cuando termino la cama estaba llena de sangre de Shuishi el en ningún momento lloro solo se resigno a su suerte , y estaba de espalda fue en ese momento que Nate vio a Shushi como a una persona y no como aun objeto de su deseo más profundo sexual . estaba tirado , desnudo lleno de marcas por todo el cuerpo y sangrando ya no se sabia si era espalda sangre por que estaba roja por completo , Nate fue hasta el baño preparo la tina con agua temperada se fue hacia la habitación desamarro a Shuishi , y lo puso en el agua tibia el agua de la piscina se cubrió de rojo , Nate se compadeció y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho todo por ser tan impulsivo , el niño no reaccionaba estaba en estado de shock , con mucho cuidado empezó a lavar las heridas externas que había causado en el cuerpo de ese joven , sabia de ante mano que las de sus espirito y alma no serían curadas en mucho tiempos y quizás nunca , vio que los ojos de su niño ya no brillaban a pesar de lo que le hizo yuki aun seguían brillando pero esta noche en especial fue cuando se perdió el brillo en los ojos de Shuishi por que el ángel que estaba dentro de su interior cayo de a poco y abruptamente en una sola noche.

Shushi ya estaba limpio de cuerpo , Nate fue por un botiquin y vendo el cuerpo de shu-shan por que comenzaba sangrar de nuevo , pero sentía algo en su peco que no andaba bien , no pronunciaba palabra no lloraba no hacia nada solo estaba callado como lo estaba desesperando , el añoraba con todas su fuerzas que lo maldijera pero ni eso salió de boca, estaba callado tal como hace rato, ni siquiera grito cuando era cruelmente azotado se mantuvo callado todo el momento . lo vistió y lo llevo a su auto lo dejo en su casa , y se fue lo ultimo que se supo de él que había suicidado dos días después de lo que le había hecho a Shuishi el siguió yendo al trabajo entregaba las canciones y se iba para su casa sin hablar con nadie .

Fin del flash back 

Shuishi no podía despertar de ese sueño tan horrible que estaba teniendo en su mente se maldecía por haber tomado esas pastillas traidoras.

Flash back 

Tres años han pasado ya Shuishi aparentemente ya ha superado la violación que sufrió ahora sale con una linda mujer se llama May es muy hermosa tiene el cabello rubio y los café claro , se llevan muy a pesar de que Shuishi es muy frío y distante ella no se rinde seguirá luchando por el amor del pelirosa , pero de vez en cuando le sonríe es imposible no hacerlo es muy graciosa cuando quiere serlo, lo que pasa es que tiene muy mal genio , y se enoja por niñerias que le lama Shuishi , May le informo que serían padres , esto hizo que fuera feliz por unos minutos le propuso matrimonio y se casaron , llevaban tres años de matrimonio feliz , Shushi había vuelto hacer nuestro niño adorado, nuestro Baka se comportaba como un niño chiquito cuando jugaba con Dylan su hijo el tenía el cabello rubio y los violeta como los de él era muy inquieto y siempre andaba jugando por la casa , Shuishi estaba siendo feliz prontamente la disquera iba a sacar un disco como solista su primer disco de solista había vuelto a canta con ella toda la gente del estudio iba haber el ensayo era imposible perdérselo una voz muy hermosa, en eso estaba cuando le dijeron que su esposa e hijo había tenido un accidente automovilístico y estaban graves en el hospital dejo el ensayo y se fue corriendo haber a su esposa e hijo.

lo sentimos su esposa ha muerto señor Shuishi .

pero como si esta mañana estaba bien , y el niño

así son las cosas el niño esta en coma no sabemos cuando despertar...

Fin del flash back 

Shuishi no aguanto y se despertó ya que estaba tocando el timbre de su departamento ...

Hola...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Shuishi no aguanto y se despertó ya que estaba tocando el timbre de su departamento ...

Hola...

Shuishi, sabia que este tipo no demoraría en aparecer , se corrió un paso y le dejo pasar a su departamento , se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando y como no si tenía la camisa abierta, apresuradamente comenzó abrochársela, pero cuando estaba en el ultimo botón sintió unas manos que lo detenían.

por favor no lo hagas , déjame terminar por desabrochártela.

lo quieres así de rápido , pense que podríamos beber algo y después no se tu sabes .

esta bien bebamos.

Shuishi quería hacer sufrir al tipo que tenía al frente suyo, por unos cuantos minutos , siempre era así de apresurado, que el tenía que calmarlo, para conducir el juego hasta donde el le gustar más , para poder tomar el control de la situación ya que el hombre que tenía al frente de él tenía mucha más experiencia que él y podía jugar con el , en vez de hacerlo él , pero empezó a sentir mucho sueño ya que aun no se le acaban los efectos de la pastilla que estaba tomando , empezó a bostezar discretamente se la estaba ganando pero sabía que no podía dormirse si estaba el aquí quien sabe que le aria mientras dormía, y sabia que no sería mientras no le diera su ración del mes ya que solo estaba con el una vez al mes cuando viajaba a América , el hombre creía que tenían una especie de compromiso o algo así porque siempre andaba pidiendo explicaciones y el nunca se las daba .

sabes algo saltémonos la bebida y vamos directo a mi habitación quiero terminar con esto rápido

me parece una mejor idea

ven sígueme.

Shuishi caminaba hacia su habitación el hombre que lo seguía su vista iba pegada al trasero de Shuishi le encantaba como se movía al caminar un trasero bien firme, abrió la puerta y encontró una cama grande donde podría llevar a cabo sus más oscuras perversiones con el chico que tenía al frente suyo , cuando entraron lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a Shuishi y besarle el cuelo, Shuishi decido que dejaría que jugara un rato con él , Desabrochaba la camisa rápidamente mientras besaba el pecho de shuishi y , sus manos se posaban en el trasero de Shuishi esta quieto , sin hacer nada se estaban dejando pero de sus labios no salían ningún quejido de placer ni el más mínimo, comenzó a bajarle los pantalones, por lo menos su miembro estaba semi erguido , no tenía que hacer mucho para ponerlo a mil , cuando lo despojo de toda su ropa lo llevo hasta la cama donde comenzó a besar su miembro provocando la erección del miembro de Shuishi , ya cuando estaba listo para preparar la entrada de Shuishi el decido que ya era suficiente el comenzó a trabajar no iba dejar que nadie lo penetrara nunca más el hacia ese trabajo.

Shuishi comenzó a masajear el miembro de su acompañante que empezó a sacar leves quejido de placer , Shuishi llevo sus dedos a la entrada , metió u y otro hasta dejarla perfectamente dilatada para la entrada de su miembro que para estas alturas estaba ya muy erguido y listo para el ataque , comenzó por movimientos suaves y lentos para ir aumentando la velocidad ya eran demasiado fuerte llegaba a levantar el cuerpo de su acompañante , el cual gritaba de forma escandalosa pidiendo más y más ya se estaba empezando a correr pero Shuishi tenía mucho quedar todavía, si que no le importo que su acompañante ya hubiese acabado , el ya no razonaba y lo hizo hasta que quedo vaciado por completo adentro de el.

Shuishi cayo a la cama dejando a su acompañante muy cansado solo con ganas de dormía y así se quedaron , ya que shuishi estaba drogado por la pastillas que se había tomado, se quedo dormido en el pecho de su acompañante , completamente desnudo...

Transcurrieron unas cuantas hora de aquel suceso , fue cuando Shuishi despertó y no había nadie en su cama estaba vacía , odiaba que estuviera, le encantaba despertar y que estuviera siempre un cuerpo ahí no le importaba de quien siempre que lo hubiera para cubrir el lado de su esposa iba tirarle una maldición a su acompañante cuando encontro un papel blanco en lado que debiera haber un cuerpo .

Querido Shu- Shan 

_Discúlpame por no poder estar a tu lado cuando despiertes pero me acorde de que tengo que ir a firmar mi divorcio, por fin me voy a separar de esa mujer, bueno atendiendo a tu comprensión _

_Segushi Tohma _

Shuishi lanza el papel a un costado y en vez de volver a la cama ya que era muy de noche fue hacerse un café le dolía mucho la cabeza y quería trabajar un poco haber si se le iba el mal humor que estaba cargando, Tenia ganas de llamar a la clínica pero ya era muy tarde para hacer eso así es que se fue a escribir algunas canciones tenía que entregar algunas al presidente estaba haciendo el disco de Speed Stuff que era el grupo de Gin y aun le faltaban tres por terminar para que estuviera completo cuando el teléfono empezó a llamar quien sería el des ubicado pero de inmediato penso en Dylan y corrió al teléfono que estaba en la sala , como lo pensaba era de la clínica allá eran como las 10 de la mañana.

Sr shindow

si señor con el, que le paso a mi hijo , dígame

su hijo tuvo una mejoría empezó a tener actividad cerebral algo único .

y eso es bueno doctor dígame

eso es excelente ya que puede haber una posibilidad de que salga de ahora solo depende él

El teléfono estaba cortado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Shuishi dio una pequeña sonrisa, pero no había tiempo parra eso tenía que empezar a llamar al aeropuerto esos estaban abierto las veinticuatro horas del día, pero había vuelo a las ocho de la mañana era muy tarde, penso en Segushi – san pero ese se lo cobraría con su cuerpo así es que no y una imagen se le vino a la mente mister K, el podía ayudarlo una vez le presto su yet aunque en esa vez el trabajaba para el este sería un favor.

Si con quien hablo estaba muy enojado ya que lo habían despertado estaba soñando con su esposa que estaba en América junto con su hijo Michael.

habla Shindow – san disculpe que le hable a estas horas pero necesito pedirle un favor si no le es mucha molestia .. Shuishi esta usando toda la cortesía que podía .

haber dale , para saber que puedo hacer por ti , de seguro quieres que te preste mi magnum pero eso ni de broma , es mi preciosa .

no, quisiera saber si aun tiene a su disposición el yet , se acuerda que una vez me lo presto , necesito viajar con urgencia a América y por el aeropuerto el primer vuelo es a las ocho y es un poco tarde para eso.

Haber, déjame ver, voy a llamar a Roger haber si se puede dame tu numero y te llamo en cinco minutos ,

Interminables cinco minutos , se movía para todos lados fumaba como loco en cinco minutos se fumo cinco cigarrillos un por cada minutos que estaba esperando, para la suerte de Shuishi si estaba disponible el yet lo estaba esperando en la azotea del edificio de donde vivía K , una central de guerra , K era fanático de la guerra y de todo lo que tuviera ver con armas y eso era lo mejor que pudo conseguir su propio Yet privado aunque hacia el tramite de Roger que trabajaba en el gobierno para que no tuviera problemas con este mismo .

Shuishi ya estaba en el yet, le había pedido a K que le informara al presidente de su ausencia y le paso las canciones del disco de Speed Stick, que ya lo había terminado, esta ansioso sabia que dentro de una hora estaría en New York para ver a Dylan , su corazón estaba acelerado como hacia tiempo no expresaba ninguna emoción vería a su pequeño si tenía suerte regresaría con él a casa , rogaba a cualquiera que pudiera escucharlo que le devolviera a su hijo con todo lo que había sufrido ya no creía en dios , pero habia alguna esperanza y el no la desaprovechaba .

En Tokio un rubio andaba como lobo enjaulado desde que beso a Shuishi no se lo pudo quitar de la cabeza entendió que aun seguía siendo de él y aunque le costara volvería tenerlo con él de regreso aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en toda su vida , todas las noches desde hace cinco años que se estaba maldiciendo por haberlo dejado con esa estúpida idea de que era mal amante , a quien se le ocurre decir algo así , cuando el nunca dejo que shuishi le demostrar lo bueno que podría llegar hacer siempre él tenía que ser tan egolatra y además quería llevar el poder en la situación , si esta vez lograba recuperarlo sería completamente diferente se comportaría como realmente es y no como Kitasawa lo dejo por que esta no es su forma de ser si no las consecuencia de lo que sucedió cuando era niño , un maldito suceso infantil de alguna manera tenía que recuperar al niño que perdió para volver a estar con su Shuishi eso sería la parte difícil por que no quería andar por la vida como el loco del conejo, pero bueno ya tenía mucho sueño su novela estaba acabada mañana haría un plan para poder estar con Shuishi un buen tiempo sin odiosas interrupciones .

Shuishi ya estaba en América había demorado solo dos hora en llegar , corría por los pasillo del hospital , no le importaba que las recepcionista no lo dejaran pasar ya que era nueva y no lo conocía, se quedo parado en la puerta de entrada de la habitación de su hijo , dio un profundo respiro y entro no le gustaba ver a su hijo rodeado de tubos, agujas , quería volverlo sonreír una sonrisa muy lindo lentamente se fue acercando al cuerpo de su hijo , puso una mano en la frente de su sintió como si lo supiese que estaba ahí ya juraría haberlo visto moverse , pero eso era imposible se acerco más y levanto de la frente su rubio cabello para observarlo mejor.

Sintió una calidez tan linda tan hermosa, la cama de su hijo era espaciosa pagaba casi todo su sueldo para que estuviera cómodo y en las mejores manos posibles , se acostó con él lo abrazo tanto como si fuera todo su mundo no quería despegarse de su bebe , tenía un año y medio el lo había cumplido en un hospital llevaba así un año completo de su vida como odiaba sentirse impotente no poder hacer nada , solo esperar a que su hijo fuera fuerte cuando empezo a sentir un ruido que venía de una de las maquinas en menos de dos segundo estaban los doctores y enfermeras en la sal Shuishi comprendió que estaban atentos a cualquier reacción de su hijo .

Sr salga de la habitación por favor – dijo una enfermera realmente fea y pesada .

es mi hijo y quiero saber todo lo que suceda dijo fríamente haciendo retroceder a la mujer ya que nunca había visto una mirada tan fea .

sr Shindow , le tendremos avisado de todo , pero por favor sala ga es importante

esta bien doctor estaré afuera.

Para Shuishi eran horas interminables aunque solo habían pasado unos cuantos segundos, se sentía frío sabia que algo andaba mal ya sabía muy bien cuando las cosas en su vida comenzaban a empeorar. Salio el doctor muy serio de la sala .

sígame señor Shindow a su hijo ya lo estabilizamos . Shuishi lo siguió en silencio a la consulta del doctor .

-. Tome asiento por favor dijo el doctor . La cosa es critica tenemos que intervenir su hijo tiene un coagulo en el cerebro lo detectamos a hace mucho tiempo pero teníamos que esperar a que tuviera actividad en el cerebro y ver que efecto causaba el coagulo en su hijo ya que hay algunos que no hacen mal pero oro que si es el caso de su hijo .

que pasaría si me niego a que lo operen , y si lo hago que posibilidades tiene de vivir.

las posibilidades son 50 Y50 , a que vive o que muera., si se niega su hijo puede vivir dos o un año más en ese estado, pero con ataques mientras más avance el tiempo serán cada vez más seguido hasta que muera de eso , en realidad ese coagulo es lo único que lo aferra a esa cama ya que médicamente esta bien podría despertar en cualquier momento si le sacamos el coagulo siempre que no falle algo en la operación pero eso es mínimo mis doctores están muy calificados para esto .

esta bien intervenga.

Firme estos papeles.

Shuishi estuvo en todo el proceso previo a la llegada del momento que su hijo entrar a pabellón ahí no podía entrar, sintió enormes ganas de llamar a Hiro y pedirle que viniera los E.E.U.U , sería la ultima oportunidad que le daba a su amigo para que estuviera con él en un evento importante de su vida, comenzó a marcar el numero de Hiro sono tres veces cuando contesto.

alo con quien hablo

soy Shuishi , Hiro te necesito puedes hacer un viaje

a donde , en donde estas te notas angustiado

ven a los estados unidos mi hijo se esta muriendo

que, tienes hijo acá te explico vas a venir

si salgo en seguida ...

Las horas pasaban y no habia ninguna noticia esto estaba impacientando a Shuishi que no tenía paciencia tenái ganas enormes de entrar al pabellon pero eso sería perjudicial para su hijo no podía hacer eso , tenía que esperar cuando vio que una cabellera roja se acercaba era Hiro que venia llegando habían pasado muchas horas, Hiro se acerco y vio a Shuishi como cuando era un niño todavía estaba desesperado se le veía en su cara .

todavía no salen con noticia lo están operando tiene un coagulo en el cerebro

y la madre del niño

ella murió en un accidente , el mismo que dejo a mi hijo así .

Gomen nasai

No te preocupes, yo estoy bien nervioso pero bien . vamos a tomarnos un café, creo que aun falta un resto para que salgan de ahí y ya no puedo más con mis nervios.

Esta bien vamos.

Tohma acababa de firmar su divorcio con Mika-san ya era oficialmente un divorciado lo bueno que no tenía que darle mucho dinero ya que estaba viviendo con otro hombre y eso bajaba notablemente la pensión y como no tenía hijo no tenia que darle pensión alimenticia , con la sonrisa de siempre caminaba por los pasillos de NG cuando vio que Shuishi no estaba en la oficina fue hablar con el presidente para saber de él , y enterarse sin levantar sospechas .

no he visto a Shindow –san por aquí

es que hoy no vienen a trabajar pido la semana libre se fue a los E.E.U.U tenia una emergencia allá y como no tiene horario de trabajo se lo di , parecía muy aproblemado sabes .

entendido, bueno sigue con tu trabajo yo tengo que ir a ensayar

Tohma salió muy preocupado de ahí , que era lo que tenía a Shuishi solo podía ser una cosa su hijo algo le debió haber pasado a su hijo , después lo llamaría como quisiera estar con el pero no podía hoy día tenia un concierto que dar , no le quedaba de otra mañana viajaría a América para saber de, Shuishi caminaba por los pasillo sin saber a donde ir por que se sentía muy mareado por que no sabia como y cuando se habia enamorado él , el pensaba que solo era por el placer que le provocaba pero poco a poco se enamora del ojos de amatista , era tan lindo y angelical cuando se comportaba decentemente con él , no como Eiri- san que siempre le echaba la culpa con la mirada de lo que paso hace unos cuantos años atrás, pero el ya lo había superado y sabia que el no era responsable por las cosas que hacían los demás.

Las cosas para Shuishi cada vez eran más angustiante , no podía creer la suerte que tenía , todo lo malo le pasaba a él estaba sentado con las manos entre la piernas como si estuviera orando , pero el no hacia eso hacia mucho tiempo que no confiaba en dios como para pedirle que le solucionara sus problemas , con eso bastaba , miraba a su costado y estaba su amigo Hiro callado como si espera una orden de Shuishi cuando ve que sale el medico del pabellón se para como imán haber que pasaba

todo salio muy bien seños Shindow ahora vamos a llevar a Dylan a la sala de observación ahí va estar por una horas para ver su evolución

puedo quedarme con él señor

no lo siento pero eso no se puede recién mañana podrá estar con pero si quiere pasar haberlo no hay problema

esta bien doctor , permiso Hiro

adelante amigo aquí te espero yo.

Gracias .

Shuishi entra a la sala donde esta su hijo tiene la cabeza toda venda con una tira blanca que cubre por completo su cabello , y como esperaba lleno de tubos por todo lados , estuvo con por unos cuantos minutos hasta que vino una enfermera a sacarlo y salio en completo silencio con mucho pesar era como si volviera a empezar todo de nuevo .

Misteriosamente Eiri se habia enterado de todo , bueno casi todo de donde estaba Shuishi y le pidió a Tohma que lo acompañara que ironía de la vida jaja como el destino se encarga de unir a las personas en un mismo lugar , o la escritora jajajaja , bueno sigamos ambos estaban muy callado cada uno con sus propios pensamientos , y Eiri solo quería saber todo lo que pasaba con Shuishi ya no aguantaba más el no era una persona que le gustara esperar….

Hiro y Shuishi estaban en la casa de Shuishi era enorme y grande con una gran jardín para que jugara Dylan por eso la había comprado así para que su hijo cuando creciera tuviera donde jugar y los otro que vendrían pero eso no sucedería la vida no quería que pasara eso, comieron , solo un poco Shuishi no tenía a petito y se fueron a dormir cada uno en una habitación distinta ( pensé poner yaoi aquí pero decidí continuar con el drama de Shuishi). El no durmió nada tuvo pesadillas que creia olvidad y fue a escribir una cancion.

**Despierta mi niño dormido **

**Abre tus ojos para que me veas**

**Y comprenda lo que siento**

**Despierta para que vuelva la alegría**

**A este cuerpo inerte , no niegue la luz de tus**

**Ojos , a este ser lleno de tristeza**

**Despierte para que me enseñes a vivir**

**De nuevo .**

**Despierta para que aprendamos a conocer juntos**

**Este mundo nuevo y distinto.**

**Despierta para ver nuevo amaneceres.**

**Eres la única razón por que piso este lugar**

**Ya yo estaría muerto si tu no estas déjame verte**

**Y unirme a ti mi niño dormido .**

A la mañana siguiente Hiro busco por toda la casa a Shuishi pero no estaba a cambio había una nota que decía que estaba en la clínica no podía estar , que se veían allá , Hiro tomo su chaqueta , tomo un taxi que estaba ahí y se fue a la clínica a encontrar shuishi, la sorpresa para Hiro fue mayúscula cuando vio Eiri y Tohma que salían de un auto negro la rabia fue grande pero lo ignoro por completo y se dirigí a buscar lña habitación de Dylan , los tres legaron al mismo tiempo , cuando abrieron la puerta vieron al enternecedor , a shuishi abrazaba aun niño de mas o menos un año……

Continuara………….


	5. en estado de shok

Capitulo 5 

Shuichi acostó a su hijo que había despertado por unos cuantos segundos para caer de nuevo en un sueño profundo, efectos de la anestesia ya que no había razón alguna para que estuviera por más tiempo en coma, él coagulo ya no estaba. Cuando iba salir los vio a los tres mirándolo de forma expectante pero ya había tenido demasiado salió sin decirle nada a nadie. Su hijo no lo había reconocido lo había sentido, pero era culpa del su hijo lo conoció con el cabello rosa, en fin debía a una peluquería de inmediato a cambiarse el pelo, pero antes tenía que ir haber a su ángel.

Sin esperar a que nadie le hiciera algún tipo de pregunta se fue de inmediato comprendieron que quería estar solo, para asimilar la situación y que iba ser de ahora en adelante quería que su hijo saliera del coma pero ahora, como lo iba a criar si apenas podía con el mismo tendría que buscar ayuda de inmediato con el niño, se subía a su auto y se fue al cementerio tenía que contarle que estaba a salvo pero lo más probable que ella ya lo supiera, pero quería contárselo él mismo era muy importante para el que se desahogara con alguien en estos momentos. Se dirigió directo a una sepultura donde decía:

**_May Shindow: descansa en paz de tu esposo he hijos._**

_**Hasta siempre mi ángel..**_

Shiuchi se arrodillo a la tumba ,dejo un hermoso de ramos de rosas blancas, frente a su hombre el silencio que había desesperaba a cualquiera pero el no sabia como comenzar hablarle, nunca sabia como hacerlo solo se limitaba a estar con ellas por horas si pronunciar palabras, algunas veces se quedo dormido en la tumba de su esposa. Pero tenia que hablar por esta vez ya que sabía que su esposa esperaba que él le contara todo lo de Dylan.

hola mi compañera de sueños, como esta a ya arriba espero que mejor que aquí, mira nuestro hijo ya esta bien ha salido del coma solo duerme, lo más probable que ya lo sepas por que tu té enteras de todo más rápido que yo eso es trampa voy a poner una demanda sonriéndole a su esposa, era la primera vez que le sonreía alguien en mucho tiempo, bueno eso era todo y que te amo...

Flash back 

Shuichi frecuentaba mucho bares y discotecas para pasarlo bien, de hecho siempre se terminaba yendo con alguien era conocido en un en una especial el **disco el diablo rojo (no sé si exista) **tenía fama de ser bueno en la... pero solo en un circulo cerrado se rifaba quien le tocaría irse con Shu-shan, a pesar de que sabia esto Shiuchi no le molestaba en lo más mínimo en realidad le resultaba excitante hombre y mujeres se disputaban por pasar una noche con el, una joven que era la que atendía la mesa encontraba eso tan ridículo pero mas ridículo era el tipo que se dejaba hacer eso, definitivamente ella nunca se denigraría por pasar una noche con aunque fuera un dios en la cama.

Shiuchi llegaba a eso de las once de la noche para ver que era lo que pasaba ya tenía amigos ahí y siempre iba a conversar con ellos, ya que él bebía en cantidad y la primera ronda siempre la pagaba él por supuesto el cigarro no podía faltar en ninguna de las reuniones. May tenía turna a esa, hora ella no conocía al codiciado Shiuchi ya que nunca le tocaba el turno para estar pero ahora tenia que hacer un remplazo ya que una amiga de ella se había resfriado y le pido de favor que le remplazara.

Señores buenas noches que se van a servir.

A ti dijo uno descaradamente ya estaba de lo más bebido. he intento tocar pero ella sé hecho hacia atrás

tráiganos tres pitcher , dos piscos y dos bebidas coca-cola por favor señorita pidió amablemente – un pelirosa

Enseguida señora, pero llego a dar un brinco cuando vio que le habían tocado el trasero, May le miro furiosa pero no podía hacer nada.

Señorita, venga por favor, no sabia por que se devolvió el chico le daba confianza. Richar pídele disculpas a la señorita

Vamos si ellas son una de las chiquillas

Pídele una disculpa Shiuchi lo miro de esa forma intimidante.

No lo voy hacer y este lugar no me gusto, entonces ándate rata inmunda

Como me llamaste

Como escuchaste levantándose, pero el agarro su chaqueta y se fue.

Señorita discúlpelo es un grosero, corrijo la orden dos pitcher y un pisco con una bebida, esta noche beberemos menos.

No se preocupe estoy para servir.

Si, pero no de esa forma hay gente abusiva en todas partes. Shiuchi shindow mucho gusto.

May Katsuo, dándole, por fin conocía a Shiuchi era especial definitivamente pero no para que ella participara en la rifa.

**Fin del Flash Back **

Un auto azul llego al cementerio en él venía Yuki, Tohma y Hiro se bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron del vehículo y comenzaron a buscar a Shiuchi el cementerio era muy grande y lo peor era cuando no sabias que estabas buscando eso si era difícil, para yuki más que nada que no entendía que hacia Shiuchi en un cementerio y quien era el niño que estaba abrazando hace unos minutos, definitivamente se había perdido mucho de la vida de su niño bueno ahora no tan niño porque tenía un aspecto de hombre que mataba y a veces con solo pensarlo se excitaba no estaba así desde la adolescencia.

La búsqueda para ese trío era interminable jamás pensaron que en un cementerio pudiera haber tantos muertos hasta tohma se sentía hastiado por que nunca le pregunto shu-shan donde estaba enterrada su esposa, por los malditos celos de que la recordara y le demostrara que ella era más importante en su vida que él eso el no lo soportaba ni lo admitía en su cabeza manipuladora y ególatra.

Shuichi seguía ahí sin despegarse de su mujer añorando lo hermosos momento que pasaron juntos eran los momentos más grandiosos, incluso los momentos que paso con yuki fueron mas mínimos en comparación ya que en esta relación ambos dieron lo mejor ninguno dio más que el otro para que todo resultara.

Flash back 

El estado de embriaguez de los jóvenes que estaban ahí eran evidentes, la risa no podía faltar excepto en uno de ellos que estaba observando a cierta joven que limpiaba y servia las mesa, no sabía por que pero era la primera vez, que le impresionaba tanto una mujer quizás ella era diferente de todas las meseras locas que estaba acostumbrado a tratar, por que la actitud que tuvo con su compañero de farras no fue la que muestran las mujeres de este bar, por eso viene aquí ya que obtiene sexo gratis sin esforzarce demasiado.

May té esta mirando hace rato que no te deja de mirar, de seguro le gusta- dijo Cindy una mesera

May miro y vio a un chico pelirosa que no le quito la vista cuando se volteo a verlo, Shuichi quería que supiera que le miraba y si le daba el valor la invitaría a salir. May no supo por que pero le sonrío a ese chico.

- todos vieron como, como se levanto de la mesa en dirección de la muchacha.

hola, quieres salir conmigo mañana, le pregunto shuichi

esto dejo confundida a May que solo asintio afirmativamente.

Dame tu numero, saldríamos hoy día pero estoy muy bebido y no es correcto, mañana te llamo como a que hora estas disponible.

Toda la tarde.

Bien como a las tres te llamo, chao y cuídate.

**Fin del flash back **

Shuichi comenzó a caminar en dirección a la entrada ya era muy tarde, cuando se detuvo a comprar un ramo de rosas blancas, se subió al coche sin percatarse de que estaba el auto de Tohma atrás del. Cuando llego a su casa se percato que dejo a Hiro en el hospital hecho una maldición y comenzó a marcar el numero del celular. Maldición estaban en el cementerio si serán bien BAKAS todos ellos ahh, ahora hay que esperar más encima vendrá el estúpido de yuki , hoy no era el mejor de todo mejor ponía las rosas en su lugar e iba a la cama a que se le pasara el mal humor que cargaba encima .

**Flash back** .

Shuichi dormía plácidamente en los brazo de una mujer, poco a poco comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado y que hacia con esa mujer en su habitación , el whisky le hacia mal no quería llevarse tan rápido a esa mujer a la cama pero su calor en el cuerpo era algo que no podía controlar se maldijo así mismo no se había protegido , penso que ojalá ella se cuidara por que si no necesitaría de mucha suerte para no ser padre, pero como había olvidado algo tan importante el siempre se cuidaba en que estuvo pensando, pero le agrado estar así en los brazos de esa mujer que olía a fresas. Miro un poco hacia abajo y vio sangre, era virgen hay no como pude ser tan bruto no se acordaba que le hubiera dicho que nunca había estado con un hombre y el fue tan poco romántico todo un animal.

El despertar fue peor ya que May igual esta embriagada y sintió que había sido abusada pero , Shuichi no estaba en la cama en donde estaba ese degenerado que se había aprovechado de su estado, se empezó acordar de todo y se dio cuenta que ella había sido la que lo provoco desde un principio, sintió una vergüenza y volvió a la cama completamente ruborizada por su actitud, siempre se había controlado pero esta vez fue mas fuerte que su razón el corazón le gano , le encantaba ese hombre pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio que el pelirosa venía con una bandeja con el desayuno.

buenos días , traje algo de comer estoy hambriento , ven siéntate conmigo, no se que es lo que te gusta para tomar desayuno así es que traje lo que encontré ( ya saben como es mi niño de exagerado se trajo la nevera entera)

Buenos días , perdón por lo de anoche no se que es lo que me paso , siempre me controlo pero anoche no pude a punto de ponerse a llorar.

Tranquila no te preocupes es la mejor noche que he pasado , sabes desde hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba una noche y de perdón no te tengo que perdonar , yo soy el que tengo que pedir disculpas por ser tan animal contigo debía hacértelo de una forma más romántica prometo recompensaste y le da una hermosa rosa blanca espero que te guste...

**Fin del flash back **

Shuichi se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado con bastante pereza se levanto aun llevaba la camisa a medio abrochar, no sabe si fue a propósito o una simple coincidencia , pero los tres hombres que estaban ahí no podían quitarle la vista de encima, se veía realmente sexi, sobre todo que su cabello había regresado a su forma natural pelirosa, lo hizo para que su hijo lo reconociera . Shuichi se percato de la ardiente mirada que le pego , Tohma y Yuki así es que se dio vuelta para abrocharse la camisa odiaba cuando lo miraban con esa mirada pervertida le hacían acordarse de esa sujeto ... que le desgracio la vida en todo sentido y de todas las formas que alguien le pude desgracias la vida a una persona tan limpia y pura como él.

Adelante, hola a todo debieron venirse directo hacia acá sino sabían en donde estaba desean tomar, algo trago o café lo que sea pero que se rápido no ando de buen humor hoy día aunque debería ...

todos queremos una cerveza tienes , Shuichi dijo Hiro

en seguida vuelvo , salió llego con dos latas de cerveza y una vaso de whisky para Tohma ya sabia que ese tipo solo tomaba ese trago para el solo una maldita bebida , lo que sorprendió a hiro y a Yuki , a Tohma no , sabia que no bebía pero no sabía porque nunca le pregunto , sabían tan poco de la vida de Shuichi y al mismo tiempo lo sabia todo que confusión .

por que no bebes pregunto Yuki por alguna razón su voz sonó un poco tímida y casi no se oyó.

Esto los sorprendió a todos incluyendo a Shuichi que se dio cuenta que ejercía presión y que empezaba a llevar el control , soy alcohólico deje de beber hace unos dos años y medio, eso sería mucho más fácil de lo que penso cuando se decidiera a poseerlo.Esta noche quieren salir voy a celebrar lo de mi hijo, fue cuando le cayo el veinte a Yuki y vio a la mujer que estaba colgada en la pared obvio en un retrato .

Los celos de yuki se empezaron a ser evidentes cuando miraba con esos ojos asesinos a la mujer he esposa de Shuichi era una mujer muy hermosa por alguna razón su inconsciente le dijo que no preguntara por ella , era mejor preguntarle a alguno de esos tipos que estaban a lado para saber , que paso con ella . Sentía una molestia con Shuichi pero por que si el fue el culpable de que desapareciera y hiciera una vida lejos de él su arrogancia aun le decía que ese niño no podría hacer una vida sin él , si que un ser ególatra y sobre todo engreído al pensar que no lo iba a olvidar nunca , pero lo peor era que sentía que un podía recuperarlo. La esperanza era lo ultimo que se perdía.

por mi no hay problema , se adelanto en responder Hiro

yo igual no tengo que hacer dijo Yuki , dándole poca importancia

esta bien voy hacer las reservación , dijo Tohma

tranquilo Tohma que a donde vamos no se necesita reservación vamos a ir aun bar , quiero celebrar no aburrirme de la lata con esa gente toda estirada , eso esta bien para ir a cenar pero no para ir de carrete , yo quiero morir esta noche , hacer lo que no hago hace mucho tiempo .

esta bien, y apago el celular, si que estaban todos sorprendido Tohma siempre hacia lo que quería y shuichi lo obligaba o lo mandaba hacer lo que quería .

Todos salieron en el mismo auto , Shuichi era quien conducía era un auto rojo para cuatro personas, se percataron que no tenía radio el vehículo ya que Hiro quería poner un CD pero no había donde poner, sinceramente su amigo se había vuelto un amargado el viaje duro como unos quince minutos cuando llegaron al diablo rojo , donde paso sus mejores farras . Había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez , que fue habían comprado las casas continuas para hacerlas más grandes y poner unas pistas de baile . No sabía si aun estaba la gente que había hace unos dos años atrás, Shuichi se bajo del coche y todos le siguieron le dieron una mirada a simple vista se veía bien , no debemos olvidar que ellos era personas publicas y tenían que cuidarse por culpa de los paparazzi .

Shuichi fue hablar con los guardias ya que la fila era inmensa, pero no los quiso dejar pasar sin reservación , shuichi tenía mucha rabia con ese guardia no le iba a dar la razón a Tohma por nada del mundo , la sonrisa del tipo no la podía ocultar. Shuichi saco el celular del bolsillo y comenzó a marcar un numero , estaba llamando al dueño del diablo rojo.

¿? Hola con quien hablo

hola Kael , hablas con Shuichi te acuerdas de mi

como no me voy acordar de mi pelirosa favorito

oye estas en el local.

Si por que donde estas tu , por que no vienes para conversar un poco .

Si claro podría si tu guardia me dejara , pasar según el no puedo pasar si no tengo reservación

Para que veas como hemos crecido en dos años , espérame bajo en seguida .

Te espero .

Pasaron como un minuto y medio cuando un joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes salió, y le hizo una señal a shuichi para que pasar con sus amigo , el guardia estaba furioso , lo había desautorizado delante de todas las personas y ahora el tendría que luchar con esas personas que se quedarían afuera por esos tipo , que se la creían de muy por ser amigos del jefe . Así entraron un lugar con poca iluminación y música estridente , todos miraban para todos lados era un buen lugar , para ellos era salir se de los parámetro , hacia años que ninguno de ellos iba a un lugar como esos el públicos se los comería , vivos o como llegaron no saldrían eso los emociono .

aquí, shu-shan esta mesas es para ti y para tus acompañantes , tendrás una noche agitada no amigo conociéndote

ya quisiera, pero lo más seguro es que me vaya para la casa y me quede sin postre .

tu irte del diablo rojo sin acostarte con nadie eso lo quiero ver , amigo se me ocurre algo para hacer más entretenida esta noche .

¿qué cosa? Temiendo la respuesta su amigo estaba bastante loco además de estar obsesionado con él .

un concurso tu y yo en el karaoke , si yo gano te acuesta conmigo

y si yo gano que va pasar conmigo , por que no tiene ninguna gracia , que gane o pierda igual me acueste contigo pues no me late no me motiva.

Si ganas Shuichi te acuesta conmigo dijo Hiro un poco ebrio.

Shuichi se quedo mirando a su amigo, nunca se le paso por la mente tenerlo en su cama , estas seguro de ello Hiro.

Si claro adelante,

Esta bien Hiro pero no bebes más quiero que si lo haces sea en todos tu sentidos para que no pienses que me aproveche de ti o algo así.

Tranquilo este es el ultimo cuando nos vayamos ya voy a estar sobrio .

esto se va poner interesante , me esforzare aunque no canto hace mucho , pero no pienso perder , Hiro será mi prueba final si lo logro será un excelente amante, un tipo fuerte y de mente fuerte , con un poco de alcohol pero eso es de lo menos jajajja...

Kael se retiraba jamas penso que su juego , hermoso juego que habia preparado para shuichi quedaría así el soñaba con llevar selo a la cama y por primera vez hacerlo suyo literalmente ya que siempre era el quien tomaba el mando de la situación. Pero ese estúpido pelirrojo le arruino el panorama , ahora debía ganar a toda costa , aunque shuichi cantara medianamente bien , igual ganaría por que estaba con maña la maquina , pero si cantaba bien no había forma, pero no había de que preocuparse un tipo frío y calculador como shuichi y la voz de hombre que tenía no podía ser un buen cantante al menos no tan bueno como él . ( no sabes la que te espera pervertido) Bueno Shuichi, había pedido un jugo de naranja dulce para suavizar la voz antes de ir a la sección karaoke , habían dos personas específicamente rubios que morían de celos, por lo que sucedía aunque uno lo demostraba más que el otro, pero ese crío por se estaba comportando como un quinceañero, no podían hacer nada estaban fuera de sus posibilidades . Hiro estaba en el séptimo cielo más caliente que nunca , no sabía si era efectos del alcohol , o algo le hizo desear a su amigo de esa manera , tan ardiente ya quería que acabara todo esto para llevar selo a la cama, ganando o perdiendo igual lo haría suyo( eso crees) . El karaoke estaba a punto de empezar y los preparativos se estaba haciendo el primero en comenzar sería Kael y luego shu-shan como le decían los amigos . Kael empezó a cantar :

**Se fue tras una tarde gris **

**Se marchaba para no volver **

**Se fue perdiéndose en el frío del silencio **

**Me dejaba sin saber por que **

**Y esa misma tarde gris... etc**

Todas las personas aplaudían y el televisor había marcado 90 había desafinado un par de veces , pero alguna las paso de largo y llego el turno de un pelirosa ... la música comenzó a sonar calmadamente shuichi respeto los tiempo de la canción como todo un profesional ...

**Otra vez te cruzaste en mi vida**

_**Y sin avisarme .**_

_**Justo cuando empezaba**_

_**Por fin a olvidarte .**_

_**Tu mirada me trajo los versos que**_

_**Yo más quería .**_

_**Despertando más fuerte el deseo**_

_**que en mi se dormía.**_

_**Tu ya sabes yo no sigo sola**_

_**Otro querer fue llenando el vacío**_

_**Ahora no es la misma historia**_

_**Yo me rehuso a engañarlo contigo**_

_**No te quiero mirar por que aun se me escapa el amor ti**_

_**No lo puedo negar , mis labios se mueren por volverte a sentir**_

_**No te puedo mirar tu me provocas sin intención**_

_**No te puedo mirar tu sigues siendo mi ardiente tentación**_

_**Es tan fácil decirle a mi vida que mire a otro lado**_

_**Lo difícil es que ande derecho y no busque el pasado**_

_**Te acercas y te miro a los ojos aquel buen amante**_

_**Pero sigo pensando en el otro que si sabe amarme.**_

El silencio se dio en todos los rincones , incluso vino gente que estaba en la otra parte a escuchar la maravillosa voz que estaba ante sus ojos , era la más hermosa voz, una voz otorgada a verdaderos ángeles , Shuichi se demoro en abrir los ojos hacia mucho tiempo que no cantaba y el corazón parecía que en cualquier momento se saldría de pecho espero que se calmara para abrir los ojos ver a todas esa multitud con la boca abierta cuando de pronto se escucho un grito y la gente aplaudía sin cesar gritaban y la maquina marco perfecto era el ganador. Shuichi dio una reverencia dando las gracias y se fue asentar a la mesa en que estaban ya se quería a su casa comerse el postre y ver que era lo que tenía Hiro para ofrecerle. Yuki y Tohma demoraron todo lo que pudieron Hiro ya estaba casi bien y los otros se fueron muerto de celos y de rabia al no poder impedir lo que se desataría en aquella casa envidiaban a hiro .

En la casa de Shuichi estaba a oscura y con un movimiento rápido Shuichi prendió la luz y dejo pasar a su amigo y futuro amante a la casa. Por alguna razón Hiro Estaba muerto de los nervios no estaba seguro de cumplir su promesa ya estaba bien y tenía miedo , se arrepentía pero shu-shan como no era tonto se dio cuenta.

Tranquilo Hiro si no lo quieres hacer no hay problema , estaba bebido cuando dijiste eso.

Pero te lo prometí , y una promesa de un nakano se cumple

No quiero que lo hagas por una promesa , hazlo por ti quiero que sientas deseo , pasión no una promesa cuando te sientas así ve a buscarme , estoy en mi habitación , seguiremos siendo amigos así es que toma telo con calma .

Shuichi había dejado solo a Hiro en el comedor pensando en las palabras que le había dicho en cambio shuichi tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja su plan marchaba a la perfección desde un principio sabia que no le iba a resultar fácil engatusar a Hiro así es que decidió jugar un poco con su cabeza confundirlo otro poco, el sólito le haría una visita en su habitación como macho cabrío. Solo tuvo que esperar el minuto que se desvestía y quedaba con sus boxer blancos, cuando Hiro lo vio el color de las mejillas y su cuerpo le pedían que se lanzara a su amigo y acompañante y no espero más .

Hiro tomo por detrás a shuichi y comenzó a besarle la nuca , shuichi no hacia nada lo de siempre convérselo que ellos lo dominaban , solo cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en no perder la cordura, mientras Hiro jugaba con el elástico de su boxer , Shuichi se dio vuelta y fue desabrochando uno a unos los botones de la camisa de Hiro suavemente mientras Hiro lo besaba en los labios , los dedos de shuichi rozaban el pecho de Hiro mientras desabrochaban su camisa , Hiro cerraba los ojos , las manos de shuichi comenzaron bajar por su entre pierna suavemente masajeaba su muslo en la parte más delicada , el pantalón de Hiro era con botones la especialidad de Shuichi , los desabrocha suavemente rozando el miembro de su amante , el pantalón baja suavemente como sabiendo que estorbaba , shuichi se agacha y desabrocha los cordones de los zapatos de Hiro sin dejar de mirarlo con esos ojos llenos de lujuria , quitado los zapatos, tiro a Hiro literalmente a la cama, Hiro se sentía en el cielo

Shuici empieza a masturbar a Hiro salvajemente Hiro no se la podía creer como era que podía hacer tantas cosas al mismo tiempo mientras lo masturbaba, succionaba todo su pene hacia delante y hacia atrás , perdió la cabeza con Shuichi , esto provoco que Shuichi se adelantara y diera vuelta a Hiro mientras Hiro se recuperaba , Shuichi ya le había introducido su pene a Hiro, por un momento , Hiro sintió un dolor muy intenso y la sangre corrió por su piernas , pero Shuichi hábil empezó a moverse suavemente mientras afirmaba a Hiro que parecía que se iba a desmayar con su cuerpo y pedía perdón por haberlo hecho sin avisar , a su manera claro dando besos en la nuca de Hiro y masturbando su pene , empezó a moverse rápidamente pero sin embestir ya la invasión había sido muy fuerte para Hiro que estaba en estado de Shok no se movía para nada definitivamente no era lo que esperaba, el esperaba ser el hombre, como Shuichi le tenía buena a Hiro salió de su cuerpo ...

Continuara...


	6. el dios del sexo

Capitulo 6 El dios del sexo.

Shuishi salio del cuerpo, de Hiro haber que su compañero, no decí su experiencia le había enseñado , cuando algo no estaba bien. Lo que vio no le gusto para nada tan mal lo habia hecho para que estuviera en ese estado , Hiro estaba perdido en su mirada , no Había brillo como si lo hubiese violado pero no fue así el llego solito a su habitación .

**- me puedes decir que demonios te pasa, sientó como si hubiese abusado de ti. No fue así tu viniste solito a mi habitación yo no te obligue a nada. Shuishi estaba furioso, y asombrado.**

**-no esperaba que fuera así. contesto Hiro**

**-se puede saber ¿como esperaba que fuera?**

**-no se yo pense que sería el senme, nunca habia tenido relaciones aun mirando el techo de la habitación.**

**-era eso , bueno eso es culpa mía debí haberte dicho que yo era el seme y tu serias de uke, pero pense que lo sabías.**

**-ni siquiera me lo imagine.**

**-esta bien, creo que esta noche será, una noche tranquila deja de mirar el techo que me desesperas si aun no pierdes la virginidad, no llegue tan adentro.**

**-ya vistete, pero ni se te ocurra irte a la otra habitación no me gusta dormir solo, esto fue una especie de orden pero con suplica. **

A la mañana siguiente Hiro se despertó pero su amigo no estaba en la cama pero sentía una molestia en su parte trasera y eso que shuishi le dijo que no había llegado tan adentro, supuso que fue a haber a su hijo al hospital, se retiro a su habitación a tomar un baño y irse en busca de su amigo. En otra parte un hombre de cabellos rubios estaba furioso, con shuishi que se había creído para ponerle los cuernos de esa manera bueno nunca formalizaron la relación pero daba por hecho que eran amantes o no lo eran, si solo era un juguete para shuishi como los otros con que había estado. Lo malo era que con su supuesto amante tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, mucha más que Eiri , bueno al carácter de Eiri sabía manejarlo, pero el del pelirosa era totalmente diferente , no tenia ni la mínima idea con que cosa iba a salir . Miro hacia atrás y vio que Eiri estaba vestido listo para ir al hospital donde de seguro encontraría as shuishi, ambos lo querían ver por la misma razón el amor que el despertaba en ellos solo que yuki no sabía que tohma sentía eso por su niño.

En el hospital, Shuishi estaba con dylan el niño, lo había reconocido y había apretado su manita poco a poco recobraba la movilidad , de su cuerpo , abrió los ojos y vio la sonrisa que le dio su hijo la que fue correspondida de la misma forma, como a nadie en mucho tiempo le había correspondido, lo abrazo el niño cuando tuvo el accidente no sabía hablar pero las palabra salieron como si hubiese estado mucho tiempo.. con ganas de hablar.

-papaaaa. kero a mamá con mucha dificultad

-ya te lo explicare solo mejórate ni ángel para que nos vayamos a casa ella te cuida del cielo no podrá venir pero no llores que yo estaré contigo.

-ta be, tengo hamble

Shiushi apretó el timbre y apareció una enfermera muy hermosa, que traía comida para su hijo como si hubiese adivinado que su bebe tenía hambre, le dijo algo a la enfermera no quería que nadie pasara a la habitación de su hijo, ninguna visita si querían tendrían que espera que su ángel se durmiera no soportaría esas mirada sobre su trasero, ni un segundo estando presente su hijo , como de seguro se las daría tohma, era un viejo lujurioso, pero le encantaba hacérselo una sonrisa sádica se aprecio en el rostro, sentía que cada vez que estaba con él lo partía en dos, lo embestía como una bestia. Lo peor que el viejo no se quejaba gemía como una perra para que estamos con cosas, Tohma era su perra preferida , se la cojía cuando quería .

Los tres hombres estaban en la sal de espera , parecían perras rabiosas por que no lo dejan entrar al cuarto del niño con los regalos que le habían traido , globos , peluches y un sin fin de niñerías para el primogénito de shuishi, que por cierto habían heredado sus ojos pero el cabello era tan rubio que pareció albino .Pao una hora hasta que aprecio el pelirosa, se puso de mal humor de inmediato de solo verlos ahí que no lo podían dejar tranquilos esos tipos, de seguro quería que los llevara a su casa, sin más los saludo a todos de mano como un completo hombre, y les dio una señal para que los siguiera, le encargo a la enfermera que le mantuviera informado de todo dejándole un celular por si pasaba cualquier cosa, obviamente sabia que no sería la única llamada que haría la enfermera de su celular pero no importaba.

En la casa de Shuishi estaban los cuatro fumando tomando, cuando shuishi harto de tanto ver como tomaban fue a la cocina a prepararse un trago para le pisco sour para el .cuando sintió que alguien lloraba , miro debajo de la mesa y quedo asombrado estaba el enano mirándolo con eso ojos brillante de improviso se lanzo para no caerse tuvo que afirmarse de la mesa mientras el niño lo llama insistentemente Maki.

**como llegaste aquí, enano realmente estaba sorprendido de ver a ese niño pero no demostraba..**

**- K-san , me trajo quería verte con lagrimas en los de un momento a otro se lanzo a los brazos de Maki gritando, plantándole un beso y pillando de sorpresa.**

El beso fue correspondido con tal intensidad, que iva adquiriendo pasión Shushi quería quitarle todo el dulzor de esos labios a su acompañante, poco a poco beso su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas en el, empezó a despojar al pequeño de su polera, dejando al descubierto su suave piel, besaba lentamente sus pezones su pecho y los acariciaba con mucha delicadeza, Gin solo cerraba los ojos y sacaba algunos jadeos, poco a poco shuishu metió la meno por dentro del pantalón masajeando el pequeño bulto que pronto estaría ante la viste de shuishi., Ya casi desesperado el niño comenzó a moverse, esperando que fuera liberado , su miembro pedía a gritos que lo liberara sentía mucho dolor, Shuishi entendió y bajo el pantalon, y ver unos boxer con monitos , soltó una risita, pero luego volvió a ser frió y despojo al niño de eso que lo incomodaba . Tohma ,Hiro y Yuki, caminaban a la cocina escuchaban sonidos raros como si algo se golpeara con mucha brutalidad, se quedaron helados cuando vieron al mesa de centro brincar ya que Shushi se estaba tirando al niño en la mesa el ruido era impresiónate como si se fuera quebrar la mesa , lo pero era que cada vez se eleva más y el niño jadea, gritaba de placer , el niño ya se había corrido pidio disculpa ya que Shuishi aun no acaba, sin ningun problema , Tomo el miebro de Gin y comenzo a masajearla donde disminuyo sus embestida , solo hacia circulo dentro de Gin, como fuera magia Gin volvio a la batalla y despues de varios minutos Shuishi y Gin acabaron los dos juntos, reposando encima del niño. Los tres salieron pero ninguno se fue se quedaron helados por lo que vieron no todos los días vez al dios del sexo que se había convertido shuishi en acción.

**ya enano ve , al baño , te das una ducha y luego bajas, al linving, hay visitas.**

**si dijo el niño , muy feliz. Para el todo había sido muy rápido**.

Shuishi llevaba una sonrisa la cuál endureció cuando llego a la estancia , (_creo que tendré que compra una mesa nueva, le había quebrado una pata)lo dijo pensando._ Todo miraban a Shushi algunos se los podía ver la cara de furia y celos solo uno podía reclamarle y ese era cierto hombre que se había tomado ciertas atribuciones con él Shuishi sabía que lo había visto, y temió por la carrera del muchacho, el era el dueño de NG.

-**Tohma, necesito hablar contigo en privado, se dirigió Shuishi**

**-De que sería , ya sabía de que hablarian , Shuishi solo le vasto mirarlo para entender lo que quería. Y como esta cansado después se encargaría de él no es que no pidiera otra sección de sexo no era solo que no quería hacerlo , no quería manchar su cuerpo que había quedado purificado con ese ángel , como para ensuciarlo de nuevo. **

**vamos a mi despacho, hagan sentir a Gin como en su casa , sin mas salio.**

Continuara…………..


	7. cambios de casa

Capitulo2 " Cambios de casa"

Habían transcurrido varias semanas, Dylan ya estaba en Japón con un shuichi al borde la histeria no sabía que hacer con su hijo y de pronto se le ocurrió buscar una niñera para que se encargara de su hijo , era lo mejor así no tenia que buscar en Internet las comida de un bebe de un año y jugar con él aunque se divertía un poco acordándose cuando era niño y podía pasara días enteros jugando y cuando era más grande igual hasta que apareció ese bastardo de Yuki Eiri . Bueno ahora su departamento aprecia un circo , entraban y salían personas , desde Tohma hasta Aisawa que venía a fastidiarlo por las canciones de su disco que fue lo único que hizo ya que Shuichi lo saco a patadas de ahí , Bueno y además estaba estresado no tenía sexo hacia tres semanas y una persona que esta acostumbrada a eso puede producir serios problemas , y ya tenía pensado a su victima a penas llegara la señora que cuidaría al niño haría la visita a un escritor de cuarta .

A todo esto un niño venía siempre a casa a jugar con su hijo ese era Gin a pesar de que era hermoso , no podía estar con él no quería lastimarlo y un ser destruido por el amor y la vida que fue injusta con él podía hacer mucho daño , pero debía mejorarse por su hijo y comenzaría a ir a un psicólogo , confiaba mucho en Gin así es que cuando iba al psicólogo lo dejaba con mientras llegaba la niñera , después el se iba a cantar tenía cámaras de seguridad por toda la casa , la niñera sabia de esto , había escuchado de que alguna niñeras le pegaban a sus hijos y el no iba a dejar que una niñera le pegara a su hijo . Mientras iba de regreso a casa por la carretera le gustaba ir de a pies eso lo relajaba cuando un mercedes negro impresionante , causo expectación en todas las personas , sintió que una voz fría ale dijo que subiera no quería hacerlo pero sentía curiosidad ya sabia defender muy bien así es que se subió sabia que era el rubio agrio no era novedad que le gustaran los autos así.

quiero un cigarros tienes, los míos se quedaron en la casa. Dijo Shuichi

sácalo de ahí , mirando de reojo al frente de shuichi , aunque esta prohibido fumar.

Error para ti , tu eres el que conduce yo no . Y con toda la arrogancia del mundo y el otro prendió su cigarro .

El departamento de Eiri , ya no era el mismo como si lo sorprendiera siempre cambiaba de departamento solo que este estaba muy alejado hasta se aburrió de tantas vuelta que le hizo dar, como si quisiera confundirlo pero no lo hizo sabía por donde tenia que irse y todas las vueltas que dio hasta las contó, ambos entraron departamento que estaba en penumbras, eso tampoco lo sorprendió, prendió la luz y fue a sacar dos cervezas, esta vez Shuichi bebió estaba estresado, Eiri no sabía como empezar hablar con él , Shuichi solo bebía de su cerveza se la estaba poniendo difícil a Eiri quería divertirse un rato antes de jugar con rubito , Shuichi le dio el ultimo sorbo a su bebida.

ya para que me trajiste no creo que sea para , mirarme , te di tiempo y no soy una persona muy paciente , dijo Shuichi con una molestia fingida,

con el tiempo te has vuelto mas encantador shushan

ya déjate de idioteces y dime lo que quiere o me voy , con las claras intenciones de largarse definitivamente no sabia que le había visto a ese tipo .

Sintió un poco de nervios cuando vio que se le acercaba con esa mirada felina pero se tranquilizo lo conocía más que el , siempre solucionando las cosas con el sexo como si el no hiciera lo mismo , se sentó al lado de él y lo abrazo por los hombres, apoyando su cabeza en las mejillas de shiuchi, lo cual ni siquiera lo inmuto , el solo dejaba que Eiri probara un poco de él hacia mucho tiempo que no lo tenía y de seguro pensaba que era lo mismo de antes , poco a poco se fueron acercando sus rostros dando hasta darse un beso , el cual fue adquiriendo una pasión interminable, era como si se comieran ambos , la camisa de Eiri ya estaba en el piso no se dio cuenta de cómo llego a ese lugar , y que hacia, shuichi aun estaba completo no dejaba que Yuki lo desvistiera , aunque le encantaba verlo desesperado por arrancarle la ropa a tirones .

esto es incomodo vamos a tu habitación , te parece de una forma que ni siquiera un rey podría decirle que no. Ve adelante tu mientras yo te sigo .

mmm, esta muy ardiente las palabras no salían de él

Llegando a la habitación, shuichi en puja a Eiri quedando encima de él , lo beso y mientras lo besaba jugaba con las tetillas de Eiri el cual gemía en los brazo de shuichi no sabia como la dominación había quedado así , el miembro de Eiri estaba que no podía más shuichi se caco al camisa violentamente algunos botones quedaron esparcidos en la habitación, vio por medio de la tela del pantalón, viendo como estaba todo por allí abajo , las zapatos de Eiri volaron , fue bajando poco a poco la cremallera del pantalón hasta ver unos hermoso bóxer color gris apegados el cuerpo se veía sexy en la posición que estaba , fue bajando el pantalón sin perder la mirada de yuki , el que a veces se cerraban los ojos por el placer que estaba sintiendo los pantalones quedaron abajo en el suelo , Shu metió la mano por debajo del bóxer sin quitarlo aun , y jugo ay haciendo que gemir a la persona que estaba asistiendo , dejo eso y volvió a los labios de Eiri mientras , recorría la espalda, luego volvió a separarse , saco los boxer de Eiri ya que parecían una tortura para el escritor , dejando completamente desnudo y con un miembro erecto , shuichi había olvidado lo grande que era, y con una mano la paso por su entrada sobándose menos mal que el entraría ahora, se dejo de bobadas Yuki estaba enloquecido no se daba cuenta de las cosas , levanto las pierna de Eiri dejándolas en el aire para lamer , y lubricar la entrada de Eiri que estaba en sueño por todo lo que estaba pasando , solo se dejaba hacer, y un dedo invasor entro , lo cual, por shuichi lo miraba a los ojos muy sudado se formo algo en la cara de Eiri era de dolor lo mantuvo ay un momento y luego entro otro dedo , y así un intruso dedo tres entro y comenzó una penetración de dos , hasta que sintió que Eiri estaba lo suficiente lubricado saco los dedos muy despacio , para ingresar el plato fuerte, se desabrocho los pantalones bajo un poco sus boxer y saco su erecto miembro para que comenzara entrar tubo un pequeño problema una cosa eran los dedos y la otra era la entrada estaba muy estreño , así que solo metió la puntita la cabeza y de apoco fue internadote por completo, fue moviendo su cadera, sus subidas y bajadas en un principio pero después fue dando fuertes embestidas, rápidas y profundas al Eiri le estaba comenzando a salir liquido pre seminal y shuichi se estaba por venir no podía pasarle eso a él y se acordó de su entrenamiento cantrico y el yoga , y la forma que le enseñaron a controlar ese detalle, así , de nuevo estuvo de vuelta a la acción , solo penetraba de estocadas en su punto de placer, era fuertes y profundas hasta que Eiri se vino , shuichi no le importaba eso por ahora necesitaba acabar y en un minuto acabo dentro de Eiri, dejando a yuki la sensación más placentera , sabia lo que era shu dentro de él , que si le habia encantado , le había fascinado se preguntaba donde había aprendido eso y los celos lo invadieron , pero sintió algo en su oreja se la habia besado suavemente.

_**esto aun no termina, escritor**_

Sintió que su miembro era succionado por shuichi que lo miraba a sus ojos mientras , movía su boca de arriba hacia abajo mientras con la otro mano , tomaba los testículos de Eiri y los asistía porque los había dejado abandonados en la acción , puso de nuevo en acción a Eiri , que no se la podía creer estaba haciendo de uke y no le importaba si estaba con ese amante , pero como , no lo entendía lo hacia perder la cordura y después de unos minutos sintió que era vilmente penetrado por shu de nuevo hasta dejarlo fuera de combate . Salio de Yuki y se acostó en la cama estaba exhausto aunque si el escritor quería le daría otra sacudida más pero yuki se quedo dormido , el solo miraba el techo y vio al lado la persona que estaba , se acordó d Dylan , se vistió y se fue dejando solo a Yuki, ya había hecho lo que tenía que hacer no había sentido que se quedara hay.

Cuando Llego a su departamento Gin se había ido solo estaba la niñera esperándolo para irse y Dylan estaba dormido, a penas lo vio la niñera se despidió , iba a venir mañana en la mañana ya que tenía que ir a NG a dejar unas canciones, al presidente de la compañía que lo miraba como si se lo fuera a devorar de un sola estocada , pero bueno pero que demonios, había quedado rendido en la cama, con su hijo a unos metros de la pieza, el tenia su propia habitación pero lo tenía en observación mientras estaba enfermo .mientras tanto alguien estaba despertando y toco para el lado si estaba su amante pero no , desconcertado se levanto de la cama y solo miro le vació que había cuando se levanto en la mañana , vio al lado su y recogió una bolsitas Shuichi había utilizado condones con él , sonrió para si se dio cuenta que se cuidaba, aunque se sintió mal por que de seguro pensó que el tenía algo raro y prefirió hacerlo con preservativo , se levanto y saco una cerveza, y fue a escribir algo ya no tenía sueño, y una idea cruzo por su cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente , Shuichi se levanta por el llanto de Dylan tiene hambre , va al refrigerador y saca una mamila preparada, la mete al micro onda , la pone en un poco de agua para que no este te tan caliente la prueba y se la lleva al bebe que aun lloraba después de tomar su desayuno cayo nuevamente en los brazos de Peter pan . (MORFEO suena muy feo para un bebe), la niñera había llegado bien temprano como lo pidió shuichi , les dio las indicaciones y salio de la casa para irse a dejar el nuevo disco a NG era el disco de Bad Luck , un hermoso auto se estaciono en NG era Tohma que venía haber como estaban las cosas no veía a Shu desde que estuvieron en estados unidos ya que estaba muy ocupado y no había tenido tiempo para ir a verlo , así que estaba desesperado por saber como estaba su segundo niño después de del malcriado de Eiri . Sabia que venía hoy por que el disco debía estar listo en tres semana para salir al mercado luego .

Shuichi venía en un taxi , aun no se acostumbraba a manejar además que le tenía miedo por lo de su mujer, cuando llego se bajo sin antes pagar al taxista y se dirigo sin mirar hacia atrás , donde fue recibido lo curioso del día es que le pidieron unos autógrafos los que hacían el servicio , solo siguió de largo quedo impactado hacia siglos que nadie le pedía autógrafos que no supo como reaccionar, el que hace las canciones no les piden autógrafos, subió al ascensor en el cuál se encontró con Tachi aisawa sentía un desagrado profundo por ese tipo , pero no lo demostró el ascensor abrio y sigui su camino que curiosamente iba donde aisawa lo esta esperando Ksan para ver las nuevas canciones , las cuales fueron depositadas en la mesa seguro fue el primero en verlas y pensaba hacerle los cambio en el teclado , y la guitarra estaba lista bueno y el vocalista estaba , con un sonrisa porque le había ganado a shindo.

no me mires como si me hubiese ganado algo , porque soy yo el que no quiere cantar , a la hora que canto y todos los que están aquí bajan de puesto así que no me fastidies.

tengo a lo que antes era tu grupo, tengo tu fama tengo todo

tu mismo lo dijiste todo esto es mió, estas de tras de mi siempre Aisawa , todo va en mi .

Aisawa estaba que ardía de la furia se creía mucho , Shuichi lo puso en su lugar y las canciones fueron revisadas con lupa , seguro estaba furioso con shu no sabia porque , pero cuando sintió un mirada punzante en su nuca se dio vuelta hacia atrás y vio al pequeño seguro que lo miraba de forma penetrante, pero no la con tuvo porque se puso de color rojo por la mirada sensual que le dio shuichi lo derretió por completo estubo toda la mañana en eso cuando apareció todo el grupo de nicle Grasper , Tohma con su brillante sonrisa que miraba a Shuichi con un amor que no lo podía evitar , Ryuchi y noriko , esperaban ver a shu y ver si les faltaba mucho su disco . pero solo le faltaba algunas canciones nada más y lo terminaba . La niñera lo estaba llamando , se fue hacia fuera cuando le contó todo lo que estaba pasando , se maldijo y fue corriendo para la casa justo había un taxi a la salida de NG.. No tenia idea que pasaba pero su niñera dijo que un hombre estaba en la casa y que no quería irse además tenia maletas como si se fuera a quedar ay para siempre , cuando llego vio a yuki con sus cosas en las puertas y Dylan llorando .

que demonio haces en mi departamento y esas maletas que significa que acaso te deje tan loco anoche

no solamente que me vengo a vivir contigo

que, tu estas loco sal de aquí

tu casa es tan grande, y merece algo más, no sabia pero se arrepentía de sus palabras.

No me convences con eso .

Y con esto se acerco a shuichi , le planto un beso.

Has pensado en Dylan respondió fríamente, si te quedas lo tendrás que cuidar porque no voy a pagar una niñera si vas a estar en la casa. T u pasa el dia escebiendo , no si pago no quiero que mi hijo se traume, tiene una semana si Dylan te acepta te puedes quedar , en la habitación del fondo te puedes quedar.

Continuara…………..


	8. capitulo9

Capitulo 9 

Yuki llevaba una tarde en la casa de shuichi el estaba en la empresa entregando sus canciones, y el estaba solo con una niñera al principio todo estaba tranquilo, el en la habitación escribiendo le había llegado una inspiración de improviso y comenzó su nueva novela después de años de no escribir nada, pero el problema empezó cuando despertó el niño un llanto que se podía escuchar en toda la casa definitivamente era hijo de Shuichi , fue con cara de energúmeno haber porque la niñera no hacia su trabajo de hacer callar al criajo que no lo dejaba escribir ni media palabra.

que le pasa al niño por que no se calla , dijo Yuki con la cara de poco amigos

no lo se no quiere comer, no tiene nada en los pañales, no tiene fiebre y mis oídos ya no están para semejante griterío. Contesto la niñera

yuki se acerca y no sabe como y que paso pero el niño se acerca y le pide que lo cargue, de inmediato se acuerda de lo que le dice Shuichi si el niño te acepta te puedes quedar. Lo carga con temor después de un rato lo ve y tiene los ojos de shuichi los mismo lo lleva a la habitación y lo sienta en la cama con un juguete y continua su escrito cuando de pronto se acuerda del niño lo ve y se había quedado profundamente dormido, lo cubre con algo y lo lleva a la cuna donde duerme placidamente. La niñera ya se habia dejando a cargo al mayor mientras escucha el sonido de la puerta abrirse, fue a recibirlo se veía cansado lo saludo de mano y fue haber a su hijo , vio que estaba durmiendo y salio de la habitación.

ya cenaste exclamo shuichi

no te esperaba.

Aaa, traje eso de comer y saco unas pizza , sorry pero no tengo ánimos de preparar algo de comer..

No tranquilo .

En el más absoluto silencio comieron los dos sin pronunciar palabra alguna, de repente yuki lo miraba definitivamente estaba muy cambiado en otro tiempo no paparía de hablar o decir alguna estupidez, cuando ambos terminaron de comer , shuichi llevo los trastes a la cocina y comenzó a lavarlos pero solo los suyos dejando que Eiri lavara los que el ocupo el no seria su empleada el que ensucia limpia esa era la regla no dicha por shuichi si vieran lo que Eiri ocupo , muchos servicio para una simple pizza un poco maniático , vasos por doquiera para el vino , para la bebida para el agua ahora se arrepentía por tanta educación , shuichi solo un plato y una vaso nada más, y fue a su habitación después de unas cuanto minutos mas en la cocina, fue a la habitación de Shuichi y lo vio acostado de guatita cubriéndose con la almohada el rostro. Sigilosamente como un gato quiere atrapar a su presa se lanza a shuichi y queda encima de él , lo cual su peso hacia que shuichi no pudiera mover le susurro al oído diciéndole que esta noche sería suyo si no fuera porque shuichi se puso a reír hubiese sido unas palabras románticas.

Eiri quiere jugar , y yo como soy tan bueno le cumpliré su deseo, y yo que quería descansar.

Con un movimiento hábil cambia de pociones con Eiri, dejándolo tumbado boca abajo y ejerció todo su cuerpo en el, comiéndoselo a besos en el cuello mordiendo su oreja derecho causando una pequeña corriente eléctrica, metió una mano debajo de la camisa de Eiri hasta llegara hacia sus tetillas produciendo placer en ellas , fue desabrochando los botones de la camisa mientras Eiri pensaba como sabia hacer todo eso y de donde había sacado tanta fuerza para tumbarlo de esa manera y dejarlo en esa posición tan poco dominate ahora el era el hermoso uke y Shuichi el dominante , no se la podía creer pero lo peor de todo le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo lo tenia al borde del placer absoluto tanto que pensó que no se dio cuenta cuando ya no tenía pantalones y una mano traviesa jugaba con su hermoso amigo compañero de tantas batallas , y como estaba siendo preparado para la entrada principal , shuichi era muy frío hasta el momento no le había probado beber de sus labios no entendía al parecer había sufrido mucho se sintió miserable pero mágicamente su pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por una invasión e su cuerpo , y sentía cada vez más placer no podía pensar con claridad shuichi lo tenia muy ardiente las envestidas eran cada vez más fuerte llegando al punto mas sensible de yuki, el se corrió y minutos después Shuichi , salio del cuerpo de Eiri , trajo las sabanas que estaban en el piso y se tapo dándose vuelta sin mirar a Eiri y una lagrima muerta cayo por su mejilla siendo la luna la única testigo de esa lagrima silenciosa que en mas de once años no lloraba ni manifestaba algún tipo de sentimiento exceptuando los dos años con su esposa que volvió a reír después de eso la oscuridad otra vez. Eiri sintió un dolor en el pecho por lo que hizo Shuichi ahora entendía lo que le hacía eso mismo se lo hizo muchas veces pero el se acerco al cuerpo de Shuichi y lo abrazo por detrás haciendo que shuichi le diera cierto escalofrió pero no le aparto se sentía protegido en esos brazos a lo mejor esta noche no soñaba con él.

Cuando Eiri se despertó no había cuerpo al lado de el se levanto y fue hacia la cocina donde escuchaba bulla y hay estaba su tormento estaba haciéndole la mamadera a su hijo que bien se veía en esos boxer y muchas perversiones se le pasaron por la cabeza pero por primera vez veía las marcas horribles en la espalda y gran parte del cuerpo de shuichi que le había pasado para que estuviera así de marcado , como si nada hubiese pasado salio de hay en dirección a la habitación ay lo esperaría , sintió que paso a la habitación de Dylan solo a Shuichi se le ocurría llamarlo así solo pensarlo se reía como el niño se molestaría con él cuando creciera y viera que ese nombre es horrendo .Cuando volvio se metio a la cama con la clara intención de volver a dormir.

Como te hiciste esas marcas en el cuerpo , pregunto así no mas

a las viste ,llamémoslo una sección de sexo fuertísimo , hay cada loco y no preguntes mas que quiero seguir durmiendo , mas rato tengo que componer algunas canciones así es que si no quiere bullas tendrá que ir a pasear por hay porque yo hoy día meto mucha bulla hasta mi hijo tendrá que quedarse quietito y no meter mucho escándalo o lo mando al jardin ,

haría eso con tu hijo

por quien me tomas , estas loco ese niño no sale de la casa, después de pasar un tiempo en el hospital en coma tengo que vigilarlo lo más que pueda solo lo dejo solo cuando tengo que ir a NG el resto del tiempo ay conmigo .

Caminando se encontraba un joven moreno pensando en todo lo que le había pasado en el ultimo tiempo, abandonado por su familia desde pequeño primero su madre , luego mika , posteriormente, Eiri lo más doloroso y luego su padre definitivamente su vida era un fiasco y seguía pensando en su gran amor Sakumasan pero se tuvo que separa de él porque su padre lo mando a Europa cuando tenía diecisiete años para que estudiar un carrera y así lo hizo es un abogado que no podrá ejercer porque se tiene que hacer cargo del templo, mientras caminaba vio pasar delante de él muchos cuerpos hermosos en otros tiempos se hubiese dado vuelta a buscar de donde provenía todas hermosura pero su evidente depresión solo le permitía mirar el cielo, Cuando iba pensando choco con alguien le pidió disculpa y siguió su camino hasta que sintió que alguien se le tiraba por detrás ya casi había olvidado ese perfume de niño era su hermoso ryuchi , se fueron juntos al departamento a jugar con kumagoro por un instantes se sentía feliz de volver a verlo estuvieron toda la tarde jugando . Cuando llegue la noche se disponia a marcharse cuando una amo lo agarro y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo besando esos labio con mucha pasión y desenfreno. Como si ese beso hubiese estado esperándolo hace mucho tiempo.

Han transcurrido varias hora y el departamento tiene un pequeño escándalo ya que shuichi estaba componiendo es su estudio musical tocaba de repente el piano y la guitarra y maldecía un rato cuando no le quedaba la canción cuando no daban las notas , algunas veces Dylan lloraba de aburrimiento, porque su padre no jugaba con él si no que pasaba metiendo bulla y tampoco lo dejaba dormir la siesta, al final termino cinco canciones y decidió que por el momento ya estaba listo y fue hacia el comedor a prepara algo de comer o ver si la niñera le había dejado de comer y cuando vio que había se disponía a comer cuando lo llamaron por celular era el enano que lo invitaba a su departamento no se lo pensó dos veces y se fue dejando a Eiri al cuidado de Dylan cosa que no sabia hasta que saliera de la habitación .

Continuara….


End file.
